


Sacrilege

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - Little Lamb [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Abortion, Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Eden's Gate, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Far Cry 5 fic, Forced Bonding, Implied Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jacob Seed x Female deputy, Jacob Seed x OC deputy, Joseph Seed x Female deputy, Joseph Seed x OC deputy, Nayeli Lamb - Freeform, OC deputy, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Project at Eden's Gate, Rookie - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy, far cry 5 - Freeform, infanticide mention, malnourished child, post-collapse, rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: The Lamb has opened the Seventh Seal and now must live with the consequences of fulfilling Joseph Seed's prophecy. Nayeli Lamb is still reeling from not knowing the fate of her friends and losing the love of her life. She must now contend with her new reality: the world above has been wiped off the face of the map in nuclear fire. To top it off, she must spend the next seven years alone in a bunker with the man whose actions and manipulations have torn her life apart. Her situation grows complicated as budding emotions begin to bloom and the lines begin to blur between friend and foe. Nayeli must tread carefully as she awaits her seven-year sentence to come to an end, in which thereafter she and Joseph may enter their new "Eden", so long as they do not kill each other beforehand. The clock is ticking: a New Eden awaits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the fourth and final installment of the Nayeli Lamb series. If you've read the other works, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Updates will be sporadic but feel free to bookmark for updates etc. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S for new readers:
> 
> To avoid spoilers, I've moved the casting page to the very back. Peak if you like or you can wait till the end :3

8 days since the Great Collapse.

Dutch’s body was gone, but the pool of blood had made a permanent stain on the floor, even after Joseph’s attempts to scrub it out of the concrete flooring. Given that they could not go outside for seven years, as according to Joseph, given the unknown condition of the outside world, she did not want to know how exactly Joseph had disposed of the body. Nayeli, as best she could turned to roll onto her side on the bed.

Every surface of her body ached. The past few months were finally catching up with her, and combined with sleeping on this horribly uncomfortable bed made it all the most difficult to find any comfortable position to lay in.. The only thing she could do aside from sleep was count the number of tally marks Dutch had seemingly carved into the wall, marking how many days he had been down here, as well as reading the quote he had inscribed on the wall across from her, 

_The world is on a diagonal, and I am the balancing point._ A thousand meanings ran through her mind as she tried to understand what it meant. If anything, she felt like it referenced Joseph more than anything else. A man who believed the universe revolves around him.

She had seen Joseph maybe three times since being locked down here. He had come to undo her cuffs the day following the “Collapse”, saying some bullshit about how they had to learn to trust each other if they were to make it to Eden’s Gate. He had also brought her a small plate of food which she refused to eat. After he left her be, locking the door behind him, she left the food just sitting there, letting it go to waste. The second time, the same thing.

The third time he lectured her about not eating as he set the plate on the nightstand beside her bed. She ended up smashing the dinner plate on the corner of the table, taking a broken off piece and attempted to stab him with it. Seeing as how he seemed to be the most well-rested, and at the moment, strongest out of the both of them, he easily disarmed her. 

Suffice to say the handcuffs went back on, but at least she was not chained to the bedpost any longer like she had been. 

After that outburst he had not returned to her room since, nor had she had anything to eat. He had been kind enough to leave a few bottles of water which she was rationing out, not knowing how long Joseph would keep this grudge up. She thought she could handle having no food considering her time at the Veterans Center when Jacob took her captive but her growling stomach spoke otherwise. 

She contemplated just taking one of the wire hangers that hung up Dutch’s clothes in the closet to stab herself through the eye and end her misery but that seemed like a long shot. With her luck, she’d just end up with one less eye to look through.

The sound of the door opening to her room made her sit up, alert, as the only other person in the bunker entered. As always, Joseph had his shirt off, exposing his sculpted upper body with his hair tied up in a bun. The only thing missing was his yellow aviators that he loved to wear so much even indoors. They stared each other down silently, Nayeli looking like she was ready to pounce at any moment while Joseph simply looked tired, almost sad. The expression on his face made her ease up a little.

“What do you want Joseph?” she piqued.

It was a few moments before he responded, “I would like you to please come to dinner with me.”

Nayeli scoffed and laid back down on her bed, “Why the fuck would I ever agree to that.” She couldn’t see his face now. Her eyes were focused now on counting the little bumps and holes in the ceiling.

“My brothers and I would have at least one family dinner together every week since the day we reunited together.” he paused for a moment. Nayeli’s gut tightened up. 

Just the brief mention of brothers sent her into two different directions. One being the traumatizing experiences John had put her through. The other being every single moment she spent with Jacob. Just the thought of him alone was maddening. Not knowing the outcome of his injuries. Did he die from his bullet wounds? Did he make it to the northern bunker and escape the blast? She almost forgot Joseph was in the room, his voice bringing her back to her current hellish reality.

“I am hoping that you and I could carry on that tradition.”

Nayeli did not answer right away. She considered what other options she had: continuing to count the holes and bumps in the ceiling or actually fill the void in her stomach that was begging her for nourishment. Without speaking she stood up and walked towards the doorway. Towards Joseph. She stopped about three feet from him, avoiding his gaze as she responded, “Let’s go have dinner then.”

Nayeli could see, just barely, from the corner of her eye the faintest hint of a smile on his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dutch didn’t really have much in terms of variety when it came to food. There was enough rice to last them for probably a decade if they rationed it out, and an assortment of your standard canned and dried food such as beans, grain, jerky, spam, and soup. Tonight’s dinner: beans and rice.

Joseph had uncuffed her just so she wouldn’t have any problems eating her food., but she knew as soon as she returned to her room, they would go right back on. He set the plates down on the table, sitting across from her. Nayeli was about to start devouring her food when Joseph reached both hands across the table, waiting for her to place her own in them. Nayeli felt her face grow heated, as she looked at him.

“Would you like to say a prayer or shall I?” he asked. 

Nayeli was so troubled by how composed he was. His family was nothing more than ashes at this point and here they were breaking bread together. Granted, if she had the chance, she’d probably still stab him and make her escape out of here, but where on earth would she go? 

As far as she knew, it was only Hope County that suffered the falling of the bombs but judging by the radio silence the rest of the world must have suffered too. For all she knew, she and Joseph were the last two people on earth. She wanted to kill him. For everything, he’d done. But for now, she just had to do whatever it took to survive until the nuclear fallout had cleared.

She shook her head feigning politeness, “I’m not very good at this. Perhaps you should.” Joseph nodded, again, a hint of a smile gracing his face in light her changing _tune_.

She placed her hands into his own, each one bowing their heads. While Joseph closed his eyes, Nayeli kept hers open. She tuned out his words, her eyes focusing on the fork sitting beside her plate. She could strike now and just get it over with. It was maybe a two-foot lunge between her and him. She just needed him to release her hands.

When Joseph finished the prayer he gently placed her hands down and proceeded to eat his food. Nayeli looked down at her own plate, firmly grasping the fork in her hand. She would have to go for his throat. That was the only sure way to bring him down. 

_What would Jacob think of you though? Murdering his brother in cold blood._ Not That it mattered.  
But Joseph was the only remnant of the red-headed Seed that she had left. She watched him eat for a few minutes, still gripping her fork tightly. His mannerisms were nothing like Jacob but she still found a bit of him in Joseph’s facial structure, his blue eyes, the shared gentleness they had towards her.

Against her better judgment, she loosening her grip and proceeded to eat in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Joseph escorted Nayeli to her room. They stopped at the door, Nayeli looking at him holding out her hands expecting him to cuff her again. Joseph, with his ever soft but piercing gaze, took his hands and lowered hers to her side.

“There’s no need for that.” Nayeli looked at him confused. “You’re not concerned that I may try to attack you again?” Joseph simply shook his head, “If we are going to be down here together, we need to learn to trust one another. Then perhaps one day, you may forgive me for everything that I may have indirectly put you through.”

The deputy lowered her gaze and shook her head, “The day I forgive you will be a miracle.” she stated a matter of factly. When she looked up Joseph had a saddened expression. Whether she hurt his feelings or not she could care less. The man was a megalomaniac. A murderer. He was every worst quality that he preached against. _And he’s the only source of communication and company you will have for who knows how long._

She knew how important human contact and companionship was for the psyche; if she was going to come out of this whole situation sane, she would have to play nice, for now.

“I can’t forgive you.” Nayeli repeated. “But I think eventually we can trust each other. For the sake of our survival.”

That last bit made Joseph’s lips curl up a bit. The faintest hint of a smile. When she was a teenager, that very smile may have brought her comfort, but after everything that has happened, it made her body stiff as she entered her room, Joseph carefully shutting the door and locking it from the other side.

 _Seven years_. Nayeli plopped herself down on her bed, staring at the ceiling once more, counting off the bumps and holes from where she left off. _Seven fucking years._. She had stopped at two-hundred and eighty-six when she could no longer take it. She turned her face to her pillow and began to wail, letting out every frustration and anxiety that had build up over the past week.

_Seven years._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli continues to slowly lose her sanity locked away in the bunker on top of symptoms that may or may not result in a much larger problem later down the road. Nayeli tiptoes around the details of The Father's siblings demises, unsure how he would react to the truth. Joseph reveals a bit more of his past to the former deputy in hopes she will continue to let her guard down around him.

_2 weeks since the Great Collapse._

Time in the bunker was mind-numbingly boring. Physically Nayeli felt herself becoming lethargic, sleeping for maybe thirteen hours a day, only getting up to use the restroom or for her daily meal. Most days she could not even get out of bed, nausea and dizzy spells keeping her movement limited. She chalked it up to just being in a constant state of crying and screaming because the alternative to these symptoms was just something that she would not even know how to begin to handle.

Joseph took notice of her inactivity, which only seemed to make her moods progressively worse, especially when she was around him. She’d burst out crying at random intervals, and then scream at him for hours on end from her bedroom, cursing him and his project. 

Joseph, whose patience was that of a literal, deranged saint, gave in and gave Nayeli free roam of the bunker, on one condition: she had to take on a job. If it meant getting her out of this bedroom (with the exception of meals and bathroom breaks) then she would do anything. 

Nayeli had made it to her 437th can of beans before it was time for their weekly dinner together. She wouldn’t mind these dinners so much if you know, the man she was dining with was not the leader of a cult that murdered her family and tortured her friends for the sake of their own worldview and their attempts to get her to join. To be honest, the silence between them made it even more maddening.

Nayeli shoveled the food on her plate around, taking a tiny bite here and there. There was only so many combinations of beans, rice and veggies she could handle. Joseph, as per usual had no issue downing his food. Instead of leaving the dining table though, he remained, watching her with an almost curious gaze, like he was examining her, thinking about what was going on inside her head. She was getting used to his intense starting at this point, glancing at him once before putting a small portion of food into her mouth. When he spoke, it caught her off guard. Not so much that he was breaking the silence but more so what the subject matter was. 

“My brothers and sister...how did they go?” he asked, genuinely curious with a hint of pain hidden in his voice. Nayeli nearly choked on her food as she tried to formulate a response in her head. Joseph sat idly, his hands resting clasped together on the table like a parent waiting for their child to explain why they had earned detention after school. 

News would’ve reached Joseph instantaneously, even if John’s and Jacob’s had occurred only hours before she moved onto the compound. She knew that even in the no-fire zone, Joseph had his eyes and ears everywhere. John’s and Jacob’s demises would have met his ears within minutes.

She could see where this conversation was going; he thought she was responsible for their deaths. Nayeli cleared her throat as she finished chewing the last bit of her food.  
“ I know that in your eyes, Joseph, I have a lot of blood on my hands...” Mostly referring to the waves of Peggie’s or rather “Children” she had directly and indirectly injured and killed in her attempt to liberate the County. “But believe me when I say did not kill John, Jacob, or as you lovingly called her, Faith.”

Joseph cocked his head slightly, blinking rapidly, the gears in his head working just a little harder today. She knew he wanted answers. She could see it was driving him insane at this very moment. He kept opening his mouth ever slightly as if about to speak but then he’d shut it. Nayeli felt a tinge of guilt as she watched Joseph struggle with having to think about the deaths of his siblings again. _Why am I feeling sympathy for this psychopath?_ Nayeli had no time to deal with the deaths of Whitehorse, Rachel, let alone Jacob. Yet here she was, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Nayeli placed her utensils down, the clanking sound drawing Joseph’s undivided attention.

“I’m sorry Joseph. I-” she hesitated.

Really, when would be the best time to tell him that Jacob had killed Faith, John had unloaded a full clip into Jacob, and how she had left a beaten down John to be eaten by her companion cougar. 

“-I just don’t think right now is the best time…”

Nayeli stood, gathering her dirty dishes. She walked over to Joseph’s side, picking up his dishes before stepping away to place them in the sink. She could hear the screech from Joseph’s chair as he scooted back away from the table, his footsteps approaching her. As she finished rinsing she turned around, only to be met with Joseph’s body blocking her path. 

“I meant no insinuation Nayeli.” He placed a hand gently on her shoulder assuringly. 

She backed herself into the kitchen counter, unable to get any further from him. Unable to bring herself to meet his gaze, all she could do was stare at his tattoos and scars that littered across his toned body. Her eyes kept drifting to the portrait of a young woman on his forearm. Joseph took notice as he looked down.

“Did I tell you I had a wife and daughter once?”

Gently, he ran a finger over the woman’s portrait. “Beautiful isn’t she?”

Nayeli did not respond. To picture Joseph as a father and husband- it was almost inconceivable. What was his life like before Eden’s Gate? She knew a little bit from what Jacob had told her during their last night together: the abusive father, the neglectful mother, the foster homes, but after that nothing. What compelled him to reach this level of religious fanaticism? 

Joseph backed away, allowing her some breathing room. Nayeli knew she shouldn’t but- “What happened to them?” she blurted.

He looked at her with glossed over eyes, the look of a man who was reliving the moment he learned that he had lost his wife and daughter, followed by the ironic realization that he had lost his family for a second time. It was the only thing that they had in common: loss.

“We were just, babies ourselves. When I found out she was pregnant, I was terrified. About becoming a father.” he cocked his head side to side, “Mostly about money, but she wasn’t worried at all. She had faith that things were going to work out.”

Nayeli looked down, regretting having asked in the first place, opened her mouth to speak but could not find the right words to form. “One day she was going to visit a friend. There was an accident. The Lord taketh.” Joseph’s words flowed like a gentle river off the tip of his tongue, hinting at the tragedy bestowing his wife.

When Nayeli’s eyes rose to meet his she stuttered, “And your daughter?”

Joseph inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, contemplating before re-opening them. “Perhaps another time.” his words echoed her earlier sentiment, avoiding talking about his siblings passing.

“If you don’t mind, I think it’s best if I return to my room.” Nayeli attempted to maneuver her way around Joseph but he quickly grabbed her arm as she passed, holding her in place. It wasn’t a forceful grab but it was strong enough to where she would really have to yank herself away from him. Nayeli looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes staring back at her.

“I still hope that you’ll one day come to accept me as your new family, deputy.”

She wanted to scoff in his face. Spit perhaps. But she did nothing. She simply nodded before replying, “You understand that it’s going to take me some time to accept this new...reality…” she began. Joseph bowed his head, acknowledging the difficulty she was facing as he released her. 

Nayeli had made it to the entryway to the kitchen area when she paused. 

She didn’t turn to face Joseph, but she did address him once again, “I can’t speak for them, but they seemed to really love you...they really believed in you...John and Faith especially.”

“And my brother Jacob?” He voice was just about a murmur, like the sole mention of his siblings was an act of torture in itself. 

John had mentioned how Joseph had been worried sick after Jacob withdrew his forces and went missing in action. What was she to tell him now? That he had left Eden’s Gate to be with her? Left the Project to be with the Lamb that had apparently fulfilled his sick prophecy. 

When she didn’t respond he filled in the silence, “I knew his beliefs were never as strong as John’s or Faith’s but still…I wanted to believe he could find his place once we entered Eden’s Gate...now he is simply lost to us...both body and soul…”

Nayeli was glad her back was turned to him because her eyes began to swell up as she thought about the red-headed soldier she had come to love. She closed her eyes, and instead of darkness, all she saw was his face. Every little scar, every little bump, she wanted to remember all of it. The way one corner of his lip curled up higher than the other when he grinned...how his hands felt against her bare skin…

“Thank you for continuing to dine with me Nayeli. I wish you sweet dreams.” Joseph’s voice dissipated any imagery that had plagued her mind of his brother.

Nayeli reopened her eyes, looking over her shoulder feigning a smile, “Thank you Father. Until tomorrow.” As she began down the hall, she could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. What should have been a kind sentiment did nothing more than make her ache to wake up from this nightmare. Nayeli slammed her door shut with her back to it as she slid down to the ground, her head throbbing now, Joseph’s voice ringing through her head, where he was slowly making himself at home.

_Until tomorrow my child._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father pours out his thoughts into his journal following his and Nayeli's confinement in the bunker. Joseph reaches out to The Voice, struggling with his own temptation and feelings towards the deputy. The Father begins to realize what drew his siblings to their downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As, well, stated in the summary, this is a journal entry, kinda something different from the usual format. Enjoy!

_7 weeks since the Great Collapse_

__

_Dear Heavenly Father,_

_I am, at a loss. When I first heard Your voice as a young boy, I thought I was mad. I thought this is it; finally snapping after all the slaps, kicks, punches, the berating, and insults. But when I heard Your voice again after that, I knew, I knew I could trust You to lead me down to my destiny. My faith has never wavered. Not after losing **her** , not after ending my own daughter's life. But to instruct me to save the life of the one who has indirectly caused the death of my brothers and sister...Lord forgive me but my faith was tested that fateful day. The day the sun became black and the moon turned to blood…_

_She has kept the details of their deaths to herself...I know only of what my Children told me...that the only body they had recovered had been that of John. They dared not describe to me how he went, only that from the looks of it it had not been quick. There are many questions, questions that I now must go on without knowing the answers to. What became of Sister Faith? And my beloved brother Jacob? Why did Jacob turn his back on everything we worked so hard for...just to...just to walk away and never say a word nor look back…_

_I know You brought the Lamb and I together for a reason Lord. Much like my siblings, I knew there was something special about her, though I fear that each of my brother’s and sister’s own individual obsession with her led to their own downfall._

_I fear that I may too follow down that same path._

_It is a cruel thing, to have to see her and try not to see what my siblings may have saw. She is slowly allowing me to break down her walls. I can see she still views me as a monster, but at dinner, she seems more willing to open up. When I pass her in the hall, she gifts me with a gentle smile before looking away._

_I catch her sometimes in her most vulnerable moments. Just yesterday, after finding myself unable to sleep, wandered the halls of this bunker and heard the almost unfamiliar sound of music. Imagine my surprise as I poked my head around the corner of what I assume was that heretics control room and saw the deputy rocking gently to the music, her voice just about a whisper but the same time, loud enough to send chills through my skin. Her eyes were closed, lost in the music itself, but her smile was wide as could be._

_She did not see me watching and I am grateful for that. The way her hair flowed, the sounds of her voice and the subtle movement of her body..._

_I must confess, when I returned to my bed I was plagued with impure thoughts for which I must ask Your forgiveness. I am at a loss now that my purpose has been completed. Now that all we have is time until we are able to open these bunker doors and re-create the world in Your image. I must ask of You, no, I beg of you, what would you have me do with the Lamb? It was she who brought on The Collapse, brought the world to its end._

_Tell me Father above...is it she who will bring new life to it? If so, what will be my part?_

_Please let Your voice rain down on me now Father, I do not know how much longer I can fathom these urges lest I lose myself to my own sins once more._

_**Under your eye,** _

_**Joseph** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces continue to haunt Nayeli while she's at her most vulnerable. Unwittingly, the Lamb and The Father share a tender moment. Joseph oversteps while acting on his newfound attraction towards the deputy. Nayeli is forced to face a new revelation.

_8 weeks since the Great Collapse_

“Canon ball!”

Nayeli’s eyes shot open before the crushing weight of Takoda slammed into her.

“Takoda you troll get off!”

Her brother laughed as she shoved him off the bed. Had he not been a few years older than her, they could have passed as twins with their long dark silky hair, hazel eyes and bronze skin tone. Nayeli sat up in bed as he sat on the floor, pulling his hair into a ponytail. 

“Come on, mom’s got breakfast going. And there’s someone here to see you.” 

Nayeli raised a suspicious brow, “Who’s here to see me?”

Takoda simply smiled. That boy’s smile could rival the moon itself by how beautiful and bright it was. “It’s a surprise.” he gleamed as he took her hand. They exited her room and darted for the dining area, which was essentially the living room slash kitchen given how small the residential suite above the hunting shop was. As they entered, she saw her mother sitting on the couch, smiling and laughing away with Sheriff Whitehorse. They both turned to her, both uncharacteristically happy. 

“There’s my cub.” her mother grinned. “There’s a special guest waiting for you downstairs. Go invite them up for breakfast.” Earl quipped.

Nayeli shot glanced at all three, unsure who this guest was that they spoke of. She shrugged and made her way to the stairs. As she descended down to the shop’s main floor she paused on the last step of the stairs. There was an overwhelmingly tall gentleman hunched over the glass counter, browsing the guns and knives on display. He was very intimidating, to say the least, especially to the teenage Nayeli. 

“You shy now or something little lamb?” He stood up straight now as he directed his attention to her.

She was half-tempted to cry out for Takoda or her mother but a sense of familiarity began to set in. The man began towards her in which she did not move. Once he was within arm’s reach, she looked him straight in the eye. As soon as she saw the shade of blue wave of images flashed through her head - almost every encounter she had ever gone through flashed before her eyes in a split second. Nayeli stared into his eyes for a moment longer, a look of disbelief washing over her face.

“Jacob…?”

He smiled his crooked smile as she threw her arms around him, crying tears of joy as she dug her face into his chest, “I thought I lost you forever.”

Nayeli stood there for a moment longer, waiting for a response, or at least an embrace from the man before her. Nayeli looked up as she loosened her hug, “Jacob?”

Instantaneously, he collapsed to the ground, Nayeli futilely trying to hold him up. She cried out his name as she hovered over him, his body now limp on the floor. That’s when she noticed the pools of blood forming in the fabric of his shirt. Nayeli began screaming for help as she dashed up the stairs.

“Mom! Takoda! Earl!”

As she reached the top of the stairs, she found that she could not move. The Bodies of Takoda and Earl littered the living room floor. Takoda’s body was mangled so badly it was hard to tell if it had once been a person at all. Earl had a pool of blood forming around his head, well, what was left of it, while the rest of his body was bloated with a sickening blue and purple marks discoloring his skin. In the center of it all, her mother dangled lifelessly from the ceiling fan. Nayeli couldn’t hear her own wailing at this point. She screamed until her lungs felt like they were going to collapse. She closed her eyes to try and escape the horror. She held them shut for an eternity in her mind.

When she opened them, she was greeted by the most unexpected sight. 

“Nayeli, are you alright?”

Joseph sat on the edge of her bed, concern dripping from his aura. He held a hand out to her, helping her sit p. Nayeli was panting, drenched in a cold sweat. 

“I heard your screaming. Was it a nightmare?” 

“Yeah…” she muttered. “...yeah….just a nightmare.” Before she could say anymore he placed a hand against her cheek.

“I was worried something had happened…” He let his hand linger, his thumb brushing her cheek as she caught her breath. To her own surprise, she was not as repulsed by his touch as she was used to. In fact, in this moment, she welcomed it, especially after that horrendous nightmare.

Much as it had on the surface, her days began to blur together. She knew it had at least been over a month down here but the need for human contact was overwhelming. Joseph withdrew his hand to which Nayeli reached out and grabbed it. This gesture caught him off guard as he looked at her with a curious expression.

“I-” she stuttered, “would you mind just staying up with me?”

Joseph was clearly stunned by Nayeli’s request but he could not retain his excitement on the inside, “Of course, I don’t mind at all.”

Nayeli maneuvered herself to where she was now sitting on the edge with him, “Not in here though. I have to get out of this room.” _And out of my own head._

A smile crept onto her face, genuinely as she stood, seemingly a little too fast as the nausea that had plagued her for weeks now reared its ugly head around. Joseph took notice but she was quick to feign the symptoms off, “I have an idea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph watched patiently as Nayeli rummaged through Dutch’s collection of vinyls. He never did elaborate on how he got rid of the body. At this point, she was too afraid to ask. She would glance over to see if his impatience was growing due to her indecisiveness but he leaned against the doorway frame happy as a clam, almost like a parent watching their child in amusement. 

In reality, he was bursting at the seams. From what he saw the week prior, and from their last encounter before she left Hope County years prior, music seemed to be a very important part of what made Nayeli -well, Nayeli. 

When Nayeli finally found a vinyl she wanted, she placed it gently on the record player, the music starting almost immediately, bringing what was once Dutch’s control room to life. Nayeli felt a joy inside her she had not felt since her night spent with Jacob. Aside from the infamous redhead and her family, there was one thing she loved more than anything: 40’s and 50’s music.

_“~I don’t want to set the world on fire…~”_

An almost childish euphoria overwhelmed her as _The Ink Spots_ filled the silence of the room. For a moment, she almost forgot that her entire family was dead. That the man she loved dead. That she was locked in a bunker for seven years with a madman until the surface was safe enough for them to leave this place.

All she knew was that she could not contain herself as she began rocking her body to the music. Joseph watched in awe and admiration, no longer having to hide in the shadows as he watched; she was inviting him in by just allowing him to watch. In a shocking move, she held her hand out to him. At this point, there was no avoiding it. If he was going to keep her down here until Eden was ready for them than she would just have to make the best of it.

“Dance with me?” she was hesitant, almost ironically scared of rejection. Without question, however, he took her hand.

Within moments the two were entangled into a ballroom stance, rocking back and forth o the song in the background. Having Joseph’s hands placed on her and her own on his bare skin was a bit awkward at first but she got past that quickly... They danced silently, simply allowing the music to take centerfold.

Joseph, intentional or not, pulled her a bit closer, their chests now pressed against one another. Nayeli didn’t know where to set her gaze now being this close to him so she ended up just resting her head against his sculpted chest. She could hear the beating of his heart echoing in her ear, a reminder that he too, despite everything, was still a human being. The rhythm of his heart combined with the music put her in an almost tranquil state until Joseph began to speak.

“The day I met you, I knew God had a very special purpose for you.” he uttered

Curious, Nayeli lifted her head to meet his gaze. He looked so different without his aviator glasses; his features were both sharp and soft as he looked down at hers. 

“You asked me weeks ago about my daughter...how she died.” his tone had a sudden pensive sadness to it. Nayeli stared back him with her wide hazel eyes simply nodded in response.

Joseph took a deep breath like he was questioning whether or not to go through with what he had to say, “After my wife’s accident...they rushed me to a hospital and put me in a room with this pink little bundle stuffed with tubes. They left me in a room alone with her...so helpless, so innocent...and all she had in the world was me. A nobody, from nowhere with nothing.” his voice turned sharp, like a hiss as he berated himself. Nayeli could just feel the tension rising in his body as he reflected on the memory of his daughter.

Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the softness in his voice returned, “At that moment, I knew that God was testing me. He was laying out a path before me and I had to choose…I laid my head against my daughter and prayed. Prayed for wisdom...prayed for strength. Then I knew.”

The two had stopped rocking to the music, which was now playing _Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall_ setting the stage for what came next.

“I heard God’s plan for me. I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube taped to her angelic face and I pinched it shut. Her legs began to kick and kick and then after a little while...nothing.”

Nayeli’s eyes were wide with horror as she tried to pull herself away from him, but while he seemed oblivious to her disgust, his hands were tightly wrapped around her keeping her in place. “Despite all we have faced, despite all we have sacrificed and despite your transgressions, we are here together. As a family.”

Without another word he leaned in, his lips suddenly pressed gently against hers. Nayeli jerked back the moment their lips touched, an almost instinctive move. Joseph immediately let go of her, a look of embarrassment and regret overtaking his face.

“Nayeli-I’m sorry, I overstepped-”

Nayeli, unsure how to respond to both the fact that he revealed he was behind his daughter's death and his sudden kiss looked away. Dizziness and nausea were overtaking her; she wanted to just fall down right here following the revelations he just revealed to her, “I need to use the restroom.”

Despite Joseph’s pleas, she left the room, running down the hall through the sitting area and kitchen to lock herself in the restroom. She thought she could handle this, push everything aside and just accept her fate. Joseph was unreasonably kind, despite her interference with his Project, and yet he had murdered his daughter without a second thought, all because God told him to do so. 

Nayeli laid on the bathroom floor, a gentle knock on the door signifying Joseph’s concern, “Nayeli,” he pleaded, “I apologize for my indiscretion.”

“It’s fine Joseph.” she responded, casually lying as if it were second nature now. _Let’s nevermind the fact you just told me you killed your daughter, let's just focus on the kiss shall we, she thought to herself sarcastically._ “I just-I still need some time to adjust. Please be patient with me.”

There was a pause before he responded, “Of course. I’ll leave you be.”

Nayeli kept her ear close to the opening beneath the door, listening as his footsteps trailed off into the kitchen and through the hall before becoming non-existent. She sighed in relief, resting her head on the floor as she laid on her side. She had nearly fallen asleep when a sharp pain in her abdomen awoke her, followed by that heavy feeling her in chest signifying she was about to throw up. Nayeli scrambled to her knees and hands as she crawled over to the toilet, lifting the lid as she shoved her head just above the bowl, whatever contents in her stomach coming out in a free fall. 

She continued until she felt like her head was going to implode, falling back onto her bottom as before laying on the floor once more. She held a hand over her stomach, just barely grazing it. She had not noticed any real changes in her body aside from the nausea, headaches and dizzy spells. If anything, she would have thought nothing of it, summing it up to her conditions down here. But these conditions would have also meant she would have been losing weight seeing as how little the ate on the daily. She pressed her hand against her stomach, rubbing it. Nayeli was by no means a bodybuilder but she was fit with a little excess around her tummy. When she felt the minuscule firm bump though, almost invisible if you weren’t looking for it, she began to cry.

She could ignore the symptoms all she wanted, she could tell herself this was just another horrible nightmare that she had to wake up from, but at the end of the day, she knew the truth: she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference just because I know it's been a while since the Little Lamb fic, Nayeli's brother was referenced to be killed in a car accident, hence, the grizzly scene in her nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy's fortitude wavers in the face of her newly realized pregnancy. The lamb fabricates truth and lies to lead Joseph off her trail in regards to his sibling's demise and her relationship with Jacob. Nayeli takes desperate measures to hide her pregnancy from Joseph, making a decision where there's no coming back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter does mention an attempted abortion and implied non-con intercourse.

9 weeks since the Great Collapse

The ensuing days were a bit awkward, to say the least. She would see Joseph in passing, avoiding his gaze and his gentle good mornings and good nights. She could not get past the change in demeanor: from charismatic leader reduced to what she could only assume was a lovesick puppy longing for the type of affection that was once out of reach for him. 

It did not help she was a physical and mental wreck. Joseph was obviously concerned about her increasing amount of meltdowns but she kept him at arm's length most of the time, most of the time simply locking herself in her room. Tonight, however, was their weekly _family dinner_ , and despite her best efforts to postpone it, Joseph would not have no for an answer.

They sat in silence following his usual prayer before dinner. He ate while she sat staring at the food on her plate, her mind in a million places at once. She glanced down at her stomach occasionally, her heart sinking with each glance she took. She once had a pregnancy scare back in college after a one-night stand but funny enough it turned out to be a bad case of food poisoning. Sadly, there was nothing funny about this situation. Joseph took notice of Nayei’s full place, signifying she had not taken a single bite. 

“Are you not hungry?” he cocked his head.

Nayeli shook her head, on the verge of tears. Joseph placed his utensils down, making it seem like he was going to stand but at the last second decided to remain in his seat, probably recalling Nayeli’s hesitance around him.

“What burdens your mind?” he asked, concern dripping with every word.

Nayeli let out a whimper and then a laugh. How cruel a world it was; to be pregnant with the baby of a man who had once been her enemy but whom also saved her life many times over. A man who was now dead. How cruel it was to be sitting here with his brother who was most likely falling for her inside this desolate bunker while the world outside was probably still raging with chaos. 

_How cruel indeed._

What was she to do now? Joseph was like an over-concerned parent and she knew he would not let her leave this table until she confessed what was troubling her. But she could not admit her pregnancy. If Joseph could so easily take the life of his own newborn daughter because it was _God’s plan_ , then what would he do should he find out she was pregnant with his brother’s baby, the brother who had deserted Joseph’s beloved Project. Combined with Joseph’s obvious, emerging feelings towards her, she could sum it up as nothing good.

Nayeli, despite knowing better, stood up from the table, making a dash for the door. Joseph stood, grasping her by her arm before she could reach the doorway, “Nayeli please talk to me. Let me help you.” He was desperate, pleading. He wanted to badly for her to confide in him, to see him as someone she could trust. Someone she could love.

She knew he was not going to let go unless she began to talk. Her mind spun a variety of different lies, but none seemed to hold any weight to be believable. _Why not give him something he’s already asked for?_ Without fully thinking, she blurted out, “Do you remember asking me how your siblings passed?”

Immediately, she felt his grip loosen. Not enough for her to yank free, but it was a start. She looked at him, his face almost questioning why she was bringing this up now. She continued, spinning both truth and lies together, knowing that the story she was weaving together would undoubtedly have a ripple effect but none of that mattered right now; all that mattered was keeping the focus off the real issue, “The more I’m around you, the more I feel like I need to be honest…just as you’ve done with me…” she lied. 

Joseph was intrigued, his hand shifted down her arm until it was now lightly wrapped around her wrist, “Go on.”

Nayeli felt her chest pounding, a lump forming in her throat, _God forgive me for slandering Jacob’s name._ “Jacob- he did desert you.” Truth. “He killed both John and Faith...to keep them from taking me to you.” A half-truth. She could still hear John’s bones being crushed under the pure pressure of Peaches’ jaws. She could also still feel the sensation of her fingers brushing through Rachel’s hair as she laid dying in her arms. “...He was obsessed...I had to- I had to stop him. For the sake of my own safety.” Lie. John was obsessed with her from the very beginning. If anyone had to be put down, it was him. But she couldn’t be just upfront about that fact that Jacob left because he fell in love. Joseph would have probably killed her right then and there for _corrupting_ his brother. 

Nayeli remained quite after relaying this information, watching as Joseph’s face contorted into many emotions at once: confusion, anger, sadness, complete disbelief. When he released her arm and raised his hands to her, she flinched, her mind immediately preparing for the worse. _Is he going to strangle me? Throttle me around?_

He did none of those things. Instead, he placed both hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards him into an embrace, her face squished against his chest. Judging by his deep breaths, he was trying to keep his cool, “Do not blame yourself for my brother’s actions my child. God worked through you to deliver justice for John and Faith.”

Nayeli was tempted to sigh in relief but she held it in. He had believed her fable. That was one crisis averted. Now she had to figure out what to do about the crisis growing inside her. She allowed him to hold her for a moment longer before politely and gently pushing him away. They were about a foot apart but his hands still remained on her shoulders as she placed her hands gently on them, keeping up her charade.

She spoke coyly, “I’m sorry for ruining our dinner.” Her hands fell down to her side as his hands shifted up to hold her face between them. There was no avoiding his eyes at this point; he gazed at her the same way you would gander at a loved one. “There’s no need to apologize. We can speak more about it later.” He leaned in, his lips pressing to her forehead before pulling away. “Please, get some sleep.”

As soon as his hands fell away from her, she hastily made her way to her room. She shut the door behind her, the mask she wore fading away as she began to pace the room, her hands running through her hair, trying to think what to do next in regards to her own personal crisis.

 _I can’t have this baby. I can’t have this baby_. 

Aside from the glaring problem of hiding the pregnancy from Joseph, there was just not enough food for three mouths to last seven years, unless she began fasting days at a time. Even then, this was no place for a child, let alone a newborn baby. Nayeli glanced around the room, trying to focus on something to calm herself down. When she glanced at the locker from which Dutch’s clothes used to hang from, a terrible idea crossed her mind. Hesitantly, she approached it, opening it to find a couple wire hangers still hung up. 

The next couple minutes consisted of her debating with herself, convincing herself to go through with it while the other half told her there had to be a better way. Her bottoms were dropped to the floor as she sat with her legs spread, contorting the hangar into the shape that would best suit her needs. Her hands were shaking, sweat perfusing from her face as she began the procedure. There was always the risk of lacerating a uterine artery hereinafter bleeding to death would become her death sentence. Perhaps not the most glamorous way she imagined of going out but if that was the case, it’d be better than this hell. Slipped the first bit of the hangar inside. She flinched in pain as she began to push it further. 

As she sat there, a moment of clarity befell her; if by some miracle she succeeded in this, she would be losing the last remnant that she had of Jacob. He would be no more. She tried to shake the feeling but she was failing miserably. Fear began to grip her as she pushed onward, followed by a wave of apprehension. _I can’t._

Nayeli quickly, and carefully, withdrew the hangar before throwing it across the room, beginning to sob. Keeping this baby would be a death sentence for them both if Joseph found out. Nayeli stopped crying long enough to allow her conscious to form a different plan, one she was none too pleased with. _What if he believed the baby was his? He thinks you two belong together...he would protect this child at all costs._

She sat silently, lost in her own head before standing up. She felt disgusted by what she was about to do. Her mind began to replay the image of John’s filthy hands taking in every bit of her, taking everything she had. The thought of laying with yet another Seed brother left her numb. If she was going to do this she had to do it now before her pregnancy progressed any further to where her lie would blow up in her face.

Quietly, Nayeli opened the door leading into the hallway. Instantly, she could pick up on the sound of Joseph’s nightly praying session from down the hall. Nayeli followed the sound of his voice, turning right, down the hall some more than left, stopping just short of the entryway to the kitchen and sitting area. She peered around the corner; Joseph was sitting in Dutch’s chair, his head bowed and resting on his clasped hands. Nayeli nervously tugged down on the over-sized shirt she wore, trying to cover her bare bits below as she approached. Her footsteps alerted him as he sat up straight, surprised to see her at all.

“Nayeli? Did you have another nightmare?” he asked, assuming she had gone straight to sleep following her confession. He began to stand from his seat but Nayeli placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. She couldn’t talk. Talking just made this worse. His blue eyes took in her image as she adjusted herself accordingly, sitting on his lap as she took his face into her hands. Already she could feel his breath hastening as she pulled his face to hers. 

When she kissed him, he did not hold back. His arms encompassed her, pulling her closer. One of his hands slid under her shirt, literally shaking as he felt her bare skin beneath his touch. The hand under her shirt grazed the small of her back before exploring other sections. He was like a child exploring all the parts of his new toy. His kisses were desperate but at the same time soft and delicate, having been deprived of a woman’s touch for so long. He wanted to cherish this for as long as he could. But Nayeli did not have time for sentiment. She reached down, her hands fumbling with his belt buckle and undoing his jeans. She pulled them down just enough to where she’d be able to grasp him firmly, starting off with gentle strokes. A subtle gasp escaped his lips as their lips broke apart from one another, his lips now trailing the side of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. Begrudgingly, Nayeli’s hand movement began to speed up. Had she known ten years prior she would be giving the newly arrived to town Father Joseph a hand job, she would have chopped off her hands right then and there. 

_I wish I could warn my teenage self of a lot of things actually_ she thought to herself as she continued to seduce the former cult leader.

Joseph’s body began to tremble underneath hers before he grasped his arms firmly around her, picking her up and placing her gently on the couch. He removed the rest of his clothing as he crawled on top of her. Nayeli tried to feign a smile as he slipped her top off, his eyes glossed over in bewilderment at her body. His fingers lightly traced the scars his brother had _lovingly_ carved into her skin, sending tingles down her body. He lowered his head, his lips tracing her jawline.

“God is so gracious to give you to me...” he whispered, lightly kissing her as he positioned himself between her legs. With one smooth-thrust he was now inside her. Nayeli winced in pain, having just shoved a hangar inside herself not too long ago. Joseph took it as a sign it was he that was the issue, a look of worry dawning on him, “I’m sorry, we don’t have to-”

“No.” She interrupted wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer, fake smiling through the pain she felt. Suddenly the A-star actress, she lifted her head up, pressing her lips to his, biting his lower lip as she withdrew, her lips barely gracing his now. He was trembling, waiting to take her all for himself. Nayeli, fake yet convincing as ever pressed her lips to his ear as she whimpered, pleading, or at least what he thought was pleading “Please don’t stop.” 

Joseph did not hesitate to comply. Unlike John and Jacob, Joseph was surprisingly gentle, with long slow thrusts as he slid in and out of her. His face was buried in the nape of her neck, alternating between whispering sweet nothings to leaving little gentle pecks. Even his hands made sure to gentle around her body, particularly around her _sins_. His fingers traced the lettering on her back, as he pulled her hips towards with his other hand, increasing the depth of which he entered her. 

She hated every moment of this. She wanted to scream and cry. Not to say her _encounter_ with John was something she enjoyed at all...but at least she had been under the influence of the bliss, enough so it served as a distraction for her, allowed her to focus on something else. Here she had nothing. She felt everything. She felt every shudder of his body, every hot breath he exhaled against her skin, the scratch of his beard against her lips as they smashed into hers once more, this time slipping his tongue inside. No part of her was off limits to him at this time. What made it worse was she had to act like she was enjoying it.

_No, what made this worse was that I’m betraying Jacob._

Luckily, it was not too much longer until she got what she needed from him. He came with a loud moan, clutching her shoulders as he finished inside her. Nayeli feigned her own orgasm at the same time which brought no end of joy to Joseph’s face. He kissed her once again on the lips then laid his head on her chest for a moment before tearing their sticky bodies apart. 

“I’ll be right back.” he uttered as he stood heading no doubt to the bathroom to clean up the mess they had created. Nayeli simply stared at the ceiling, numb from what had just occurred. Doubt befell her once more, a million scenarios of “what if’s” overwhelming her. _What if Joseph found out the baby was not his? What if they die in this bunker before the seven years was up? What would happen to her baby? Would you be able to tell if the baby looked like Jacob or not? What if this, sleeping with Joseph, becomes a weekly thing? Daily?_ Nayeli took a deep breath and shut her eyes. _Best to just break into Dutch’s armory and off yourself all together_.

The bathroom door slammed shut as Joseph’s footsteps approached. Nayeli began to panic but played it cool as she placed her hands on her stomach. Joseph had begun to say something as he crawled on top of her once more, already back for seconds. The only thing that kept her calm was knowing that she was, indeed, carrying Jacob’s baby. 

_We’ll meet again one day. Heaven or hell. Whichever._

Joseph spread her legs apart once more, his lips grazing hers as Nayeli feigned another smile then gasped as he dipped into her once more.

_I know we'll meet again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph speaks with The Voice once more, reflecting on Jacob's betrayal and his joy over Nayeli's announcement. The Father envisions the Eden that awaits them and all that will come with it.

3 months since the Great Collapse

_Father in Heaven,_

_When Nayeli confessed to me the circumstances of my sibling's deaths, I did not know what to think. During our weekly dinner, she had confessed that it was Jacob who had slain both John and Faith, Jacob himself being slain by her hand._

_This revelation, of course, struck me at my core; Jacob had always protected myself and our brother from the hands of those who would do us harm. I knew from the beginning of Jacob’s interest in Miss. Lamb, only rivaled by John’s obsession. I saw potential in her as well but I must have been blind to see exactly what it was that enchanted my brothers so. I saw a glimpse of it the night that she walked into the church with a fire in her eyes, ready to take me away from my Children._

_I caught a second glimpse of that fire again the night she came to me under entirely different circumstances. I will admit, since my time as THe Father I have succumbed to my own list a handful of times. Sins of the flesh afterall are only second to the sin of Pride._

_That night, however, was anything but a sin. It was something beautiful in of itself. There were many more nights like it after. She saw me no longer as her enemy but finally as her family. Her one and only._

_Lord, I know You brought us together for a reason. Today Nayeli introduced me to that reason. Introduced me to the soul growing inside her; I placed my hand on her stomach and wept. The Project, my disciples, they became my Children, and I their Father. That is gone now. We are all that remains. It is as you willed Lord. I never thought I'd have this opportunity ever again and yet..._

_Already, her belly has begun to swell and become more pronounced. This baby is growing rapidly, ready to join our family._

_This is a new beginning for both of us. Together we have our combined faith, our family...we will be gifted with a virgin land in sevens years time; a new pure world, a world to rebuild with faith and joy. A paradise. And together, we will finally enter our new Eden, our child being the face of our success._

_“Isaiah 11:6 - The wolf will live with the lamb, the leopard will lie down with the goat, the calf and the lion and the yearling together; and a little child will lead them.”_

_Amen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how short this chapter is. Work has been killing me this past week. I will keep updating as much as I can but may be limited to one chapter a week here on out [if I planned this accordingly, there will be four more chapters left].
> 
> Forwarning, there will be a significant time jump in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Nayeli finally come face to face with one of the harsh realities of living inside a bunker, causing tension between them as they must decide what must be done. The lamb unintentionally opens up a rabbit hole that could place herself and her daughter in danger. Nayeli learns that life on the surface still thrives, so to speak, as an old friend reveals a shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! Please enjoy!

Four years since the Great Collapse

“So you see this blue wire? Go ahead and plug it into that little hole there…”

Nayeli watched with a large smile as the little girl sitting in her lap took the wire into her tiny hand, squealing with joy as the wire plugged in perfectly to the audio output port.

The day Mai was born Nayeli did not know how to feel. She always expected motherhood to be one of joy and undying love towards her child, but those first few weeks she had a hard time just looking at her newborn daughter, let alone holding her in her arms. She knew she wanted to be a mother one day. Just not now, not under these circumstances. But sentiment won that battle; she needed at least one thing of Jacob to keep her sane as she lived out her sentence down here with Joseph Seed.

Despite her need to have something of Jacob’s, Nayeli kept her emotions distant from “their” daughter which clearly upset Joseph. It caused some heated arguments in the days following Mai’s birth. Luckily, that meant not having to open her legs for him in that brief period of time. He took her at least every other day, having declared her to be his “wife in the eyes of God”. The fear of actually becoming pregnant with Joseph's biological child kept her locked inside her own head, blocking out what happened to her in hopes whatever God above was there would have mercy on her. She thought about breaking into the armory and offing herself multiple times or downing a bottle of bleach she had found in the bathroom cabinet. There were many ways to get creative down here after all.

It was inevitable though, that she would fall head over heels for her daughter, shedding away any thoughts she had of leaving this earthly plane. The day Mai opened her eyes, as wide as they could go, Nayeli knew she was a goner. When she looked down and saw one hazel eye and that very distinct shade of ocean blue in the other, Nayeli knew she would die before she let anything happen to her. 

Even her namesake was in reference to her actual father, though Joseph was none the wiser. She did not want any part of Mai to belong to Joseph. The day they were out of this bunker, and when her daughter was old enough, she’d reveal the true identity of her father to her, and take her far away from Joseph Seed’s possession.

For now, they tinkered away at the HAM radio in the control room. Joseph had dismantled the radios in the bunker following their first day here for fear Nayeli would somehow reach out to someone for help to escape. Paranoia at its worse. Everyone on the surface was either dead or no longer in the County. They were the only ones left. 

Nayeli had to get creative in reconstructing the radio into something viable, taking bits and pieces of scrap and odd cords lying around without Joseph's knowledge over the course of three months. The goal of putting the radio back together today, however, was to teach Mai something that was not related to the alphabet or counting numbers. And it would give her a way of “communicating” with her newest imaginary friend, Cheeseburger the bear, named after the collectible bobblehead they had found while playing hide-and-seek a few months ago.

Footsteps approached from down the hall. Nayeli gently picked Mai up off her lap and sat her beside her as she stood, turning to face the doorway. Joseph stood there, glancing at her, then to Mai and then to the HAM radio. Nayeli bit her lip; he did not look pleased at all. 

“What are you two up to?” 

His voice was deceptively soft, but Nayeli could pick apart his dissatisfaction. Mai was nonetheless oblivious to this as she scurried over to him, lifting her arms up waiting for him to pick her up. Nayeli’s stomach tightened as he raised her up. Joseph had proven to be an excellent and caring figure towards Mai, but her stomach still churned at the thought of his own daughter's death. Those same hands that held her little Mai so affectionately had killed an infant.

“Mai wanted a way to keep in contact with Cheeseburger”. Nayeli quipped.

“He’s moved far away!” Mai exclaimed.

Joseph grinned at Mai, but his expression looked stern as he looked to Nayeli “Did he now?” 

Nayeli avoided his gaze as she stepped forward, knowing she was in for another lecture later that night about the dangers of giving away their position to _those who may wish to harm them_. 

“Why don’t we get ready for supper shall we?” Nayeli feigned a smile, putting on her housewife act that she had been keeping up for indefinitely so to keep Joseph sated and Mai none the wiser.

Joseph said nothing. He placed Mai down on the floor, smiling at her, “Love, why don’t you go put on your night clothes and head to the kitchen. We’ll be there in a moment.”

Mai looked to Nayeli who simply nodded. Mai trotted past Joseph towards her room, leaving her mother and “father” alone. Nayeli crossed her arms over her chest, ready to once again defend her actions to him. The last time he gave her this look, it was because she had allowed Mai to have an imaginary friend in the first place given his experiences as a child, people trivializing The Voice and chalking it up to be nothing but a mental disorder.

“Joseph, I know you how you feel about the radio but it’s all in good fun. For Mai’s sake-”

“We’re running low on food.” he interrupted.  
Nayeli’s face went pale. She had been in charge of inventory, carefully rationing and taking note of how much of each food item they had left almost since the very beginning of their stay here in the bunker. After Mai was born though, that responsibility was given to Joseph. She knew this was going to be an issue the moment she discovered she was pregnant. There simply was just not enough food to last seven years for three people, not that Dutch had anticipated ever having anyone but himself down here prior to Eden’s Gate showing up in Hope County..

“So what do you propose we do?” she spoke breaking the silence that befell them. 

“We limit ourselves to three to four meals a week. We can possibly manage once a day for Mai but we may need to cut back further with her too.”

Already, Nayeli was flying off into a fury, “I am not limiting my daughter to one meal a day Joseph.” 

Joseph raised an extended index finger to his lips, requesting Nayeli lower her voice. Nayeli huffed, marching towards Joseph, speaking in a harsh whisper, “Mai is already malnourished as it is...we need to seek an alternative solution.”

Joseph’s eyes widened and then narrowed, shaking his head. “No, absolutely not.” 

“We cannot survive another three years down here rationing Joseph. You know this. We’re better off taking a risk and going up top.” Nayeli pleaded. 

Joseph simply stared at her, conflicted. He looked like he wanted to strangle her at this point like she had just spat in his face. He would not budge on his decision. He pointed a finger at her, almost accusingly as he retorted, “The Voice declared seven years, so we will wait here for seven years. Do not bring this up again.”

Nayeli opened her mouth to argue more but she knew that down here, his word was law. She shut her mouth and simply nodded, looking up and seeing a more sympathetic looking Joseph. He placed a hand behind her head, pulling her forward as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“We will get through this together. As a family.” 

As he pulled away, Nayeli remained where she stood, steam coming out of her ears as he exited the room. He paused a few steps into the hallway, staring ahead. As he spoke. If Nayeli learned anything about Joseph down here, asides from being a murderer and narcissist, it was that he always had to get the last word.

“Mai can have her fun for now, but I want that radio dismantled by the end of the week.”

He glanced over his shoulder, driving his point home before disappearing down the hall, “That is the will of The Father.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep did not come easily to Nayeli that night. She had been tossing and turning all night, now staring at the bunk above her, hearing Joseph lightly snoring away, having moved during the middle of the night due to Nayeli’s incessant moving. They had pushed the two bunk beds together to form one large to share, disgustingly enough. Mai had been given Nayeli’s old quarters though sometimes she would sleep by Nayeli’s side.

Unable to lay there motionless any longer, Nayeli sat up, quietly leaving the room and entering Mai’s. She knelt down beside her daughter’s bed, lightly brushing her fingers through Mai’s curls. The thought of having to force her daughter to fast because Joseph refused to leave before their seven years were up was mind-numbing. Their best chance was to leave the bunker and seek resources elsewhere. _But he has the key to both the armory and the main door._

Mai shifted slightly, making Nayeli jump, scared she had woken up the little coyote. When Mai simply turned to her other side, Nayeli allowed herself a sigh of relief. 

“My little pup.” she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Mai gently on her forehead, leaving her be before she disturbed her anymore.

Nayeli stood in the hallway for a few minutes, debating what to do with herself at this point. She was tired, but she knew the moment she laid her head down to rest, all the worries and thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind would come out to play, leading her back to square one. 

Making up her mind, she entered the control room, her mind set on playing some music that would hopefully lull her to sleep. As her hands graced the vinyl records that Dutch had collected over the years, a sudden sound of white noise filled the room, coming from the radio she and Mai had put together earlier that evening. Nayeli jumped, nearly letting out a yelp but quickly clasped her mouth. 

The noise continued, albeit on a lower frequency, occasionally what sounded like a muffled voice coming through the speaker. _An incoming call_ Nayeli hastily shut the control room door, fearful that Mai would wake up, or worse, Joseph at the sound. Nayeli knelt down before the radio, taking the hand-piece into her grasp. She adjusted the frequency slightly, lowering it just enough to where you would have to be in Nayeli’s position to hear it. The transmission was still spotty, but it was clear enough to understand now. 

“-I repeat, this is Echo base calling for Delta squad, what is your status?” a female voice questioned.

Nayeli furrowed her brow, questioning if she was hearing the voice correctly. Not so much in terms of what they were saying exactly but the voice itself. The voice repeated itself once more, a jolt of utter shock nearly knocking Nayeli on her ass in disbelief. _Hudson?_

Nayeli held the radio to her mouth, hesitating. She could just pretend like she didn’t hear it. Like she did not just hear confirmation that someone she knew was still alive upon the surface. Because the moment Joseph found out she had reached out to someone, he would punish her, and at this point, the only way to get to her was through Mai.

_We have to get out of here though. This could be our chance._

The voice continued once more before Nayeli worked up enough courage to respond.

“E-echo base?” she stammered, “This is is deputy Nayeli Lamb.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. What if it wasn’t Hudson? What if this was someone else completely? There was a moment of silence after she responded to the incoming call. Nayeli’s heart thumped rigorously inside her chest as the fear of Joseph awakening and finding her not in her bed rose. 

“....Nay?” the voice over the radio broke the silence. “Nay, holy shit is it really you?” You could hear the excitement in the voice radiating through the soundwaves. Nayeli swore she could literally feel Hudson on the other side shaking with immense shock. Nayeli herself was shaking. Hudson was alive, which meant there were others as well.

Hudson’s voice came over the radio again, “We thought you were dead. Holy shit. Where are you?” 

Before she answered, Nayeli, scurried over to the control room door, gently shutting it. When she returned to the radio she responded, “I’m- I’m indisposed at the moment but I’m safe, don’t worry. Are any of the others with you?” Last she remembered, Grace, Sharky, Nick, and many others had headed up north to Jacob’s bunker to house survivors while Tracey, Virgil and Stacey did the same to the east in Faith’s bunker. 

“What do you mean indisposed? And we got mostly everyone situated before the bombs started going off.”

Nayeli had more questions but knew she had to wrap this up quickly. She didn’t want to leave the radio for fear she’d lose this frequency once Mai began to play with it. She wished she could tell Hudson about everything that had happened: the mask she had to wear every day to keep Joseph at bay, the reality and her and Jacob's relationship, her pregnancy....but most of all she wanted to ask for help out of this hellish place. But given just how secluded and hidden Dutch’s bunker was, they’d just be wasting their own resources and lives to get to her. _How many more people are you going to get killed for your own sake, Nayeli?_ Time was ticking away. She had a few more questions she had to get off her chest before she returned to her own reality.

“Did Eli-did he make it to one of the bunkers?” The last she saw of the Whitetail’s leader, he was shoving her into the truck, shouting at her to escape as he tried to round up his people. There was a long sigh on Hudson’s end, “Unfortunately not. But that casualties were a lot less than we were anticipating after that first bomb went off.”

Nayeli’s throat tightened. _Casualties._ “That day….there was a transport carrying Jacob Seed, as well as Boomer and Peaches. Did it make it to the northern bunker?” _Did he at least get a proper burial?_

“Jacob Seed?” Hudson’s voice was curious, kind of like an _did I hear you correctly_ tone.

“Yeah, he’s the one I’m trying to get ahold of. He and some of the others were supposed to be back already from their recon but they’re a few hours late.”

Nayeli blinked a few times, registering what she was hearing. She sunk to the floor, mic in hand. She let out a huff of breath as the corners of her mouth began twitching, trying to hold back her smile. _He’s alive._ Her heart had been broken a thousand times over beginning with Takoda’s death and only continued to break up to this point with every trial she faced. But now...now...she felt the same joy she felt when Mai first opened her eyes. She had hope.

“Nayeli, seriously where are you? What’s going on? I can send Jacob and the others to your position once I get a hold of them.”

Despite Nayeli’s overwhelming joy, she began to panic. Joseph, under no circumstance, could find out that Jacob was alive, or else every lie she told him over the course of their four years down here would blow up in her face. There was no doubt in her mind that he would take out his punishment on Mai just to get to Nayeli.

“I can’t-I can’t tell you. But I’m working on getting out-” Nayeli paused as she heard a door creak open from the hallway. A wave of dread befell her as she gripped the mic, _shit_. Nayeli’s hand began to shake, her voice stammering over the radio, “Hudson-please don’t ask why but please tell Jacob I’ll be back on here at the same time tomorrow. I need to speak to him. Please.”

The door to the control room creaked open, causing Nayeli to quickly extend her hand, shutting the radio off just as Hudson began to respond. She peered around the desk, seeing a tiny figure standing in the doorway. A half-asleep Mai stood there, blanket in hand, having dragged it along the floor, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Nayeli sighed, all her panic slowly draining as she crawled over to kneel before the little toddler.

“Mommy.” she whimpered. 

Nayeli placed her hands gently on Mai’s head, stroking her hair back, hoping their talking would not wake Joseph, “Why are you up my little pup? Did you have a bad dream?”

“I can’t sleep.” Mai whined as she clutched her blanket to her chest. “Will you stay with me tonight?” She looked up at Nayeli with those large orbs that she called eyes. Nayeli smiled as she pulled Mai into her chest, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Of course I will.”

Nayeli lifted her daughter up into her arms as they walked out of the control room. Nayeli was sure to close the door behind her, making it appear undisturbed. Mai was already on her way to dreamland by the time Nayeli settled her into the bed, carefully lying beside her. For a moment, she forgot about her current predicament. 

Jacob was alive and on the surface, which meant it was safe to leave this place without fear of being irradiated the moment they walk out of this bunker. _Trying to convince Joseph though.._

Mai wiggled herself into a new position, wrapping one arm around her mother, her mouth agape. The scene itself was comical. Nayeli held in a chuckle as she peered down at the little coyote. One of the few moments she wished she had a camera so she could look back on this innocent moment. _You can’t keep her here another three years. We have to leave._

Her mind raced as she laid there, planning what supplies she’d have to take, how to gain access to the armory without Joseph noticing, and what to expect when they actually left the bunker. Was it a wasteland? Would she recognize the only place she ever considered home?

It didn’t matter now. Not in this moment anyway. Their time here would come to an end one way or another. She knew that. She would get them out of here no matter what the cost. She knew, God willing, she and Jacob would be reunited once more. And then, and only then, would she know that her daughter would truly be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering how I picked the name for Nayeli and Jacob's daughter, I spent at least two hours searching Native American names (though the accuracy of it can be questioned). I did hold a vote on tumblr in which Mai tied with another name I had considered. I ended up going with Mai as it's supposed to mean Coyote, as well as love and affection. Sort of a play on how Jacob is associated with wolves and Nayeli's name translates to "I love you". 
> 
> Also, the Coyote seems to be considered a "creator God" and "trickster" - kind of relating to the new world Mai was born into and all the mischief she's probably going to get into as she grows older (could be another fic one day! We'll see). You can read more about it here! --> https://www.warpaths2peacepipes.com/native-american-symbols/coyote-symbol.htm


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Seed has adapted surprisingly well to the end of the world. With the love of his life declared dead, he heads the Resistance's expeditions on the surface, risking his own life in hopes of seeing the Little Lamb again in the afterlife. But when he returns to the northern bunker after one such expedition, Hudson relays to him some shocking news.

Three hours later

The first couple years in the bunker were tense to say the least. Jacob had been sure he was a dead man, bleeding out on a stretcher as those he once considered his enemies carried him into the bunker as the bombs fell around them. The fact that he did not die from bleeding out was an anomaly. He remembered going in and out of consciousness as they operated on him. The fact that the Resistance members didn’t string him up during his recovery for his crimes was another miracle in itself.

He could give two shits really if they wanted him here or not. Not being very popular to begin with, he willingly volunteered to head the recon team for their first recon mission. Everything they knew about the surface would be gone. Different dangers, different ways to adapt and survive. He had nothing left, which was why he volunteered for the recon group in the first place. If he died, he died. As far as he knew, the only woman he had ever loved died when the bombs went off. 

_World War III just as Joseph had predicted._

The fact that he had been right all along left a bitter taste in his mouth. And now he had to live out his days wondering if he could have done anything differently. Anything to ensure that Nayeli would have still been here with him.

The first time they left the bunker, a few months following the blasts, he was left speechless. Time in the army could have never prepared Jacob or his squad for what they encountered on the surface. When they emerged, they were greeted by a wasteland. The deserts of Iraq had nothing on Hope County at this point. Trees were decimated, the remains of animal bones burnt to a crisp, and skeletons of what were once buildings nothing more than ruins. 

Their first mission had been to try and clear the rubble that had originally blocked Hope County’s residents from escaping Eden Gate’s grasps. Lucky for them, the bombs had loosened up the boulders and created an opening for them to get through. 

The rest of the state didn’t seem to fare any better, for as far as he could initially see. The people on the outside weren’t exactly the friendliest either. They lost two people on their first recon to a group of bandits. They lost another three simply due to environmental hazards in what they now jokingly referred to as “Eden”; Joseph’s prophesied paradise was nothing but a wasteland. The ultimate paradox. The fact that the emergency broadcasting system was on loop signified that no one was coming to the middle of fucking nowhere Hope County to help them. They had to rely on one another to survive and right now Jacob Seed was one of the few people keeping them afloat.

Had the Resistance not been so reliant on him to lead their recons, he would have simply left. But he knew this would have been something Nayeli herself would have volunteered for, so he did it in memory of her.

The bunker was a glorious sight as they trekked their way up the road, though it was barely visible through the snow storm. Winter had hit hard this year; it was unforgiving in duration and fortitude. To Jacob, it was a miracle in itself that they had made it back at all. 

Once they were inside the bunker they made their descent down into the warm confines of what would have housed hundreds of Joseph’s “Children” following the Collapse. Now it was inhabited by Whitetails, ordinary citizens, and those that were closest to Nayeli aside from himself. 

Boomer and Peaches were the first to greet Jacob with a warm enthusiastic welcome. Four years in a bunker wasn’t going to damper these beast’s spirits. Though the first year without Nayeli, you could tell that they just did not have that same fire in them that they once had. 

They kept to Jacob’s side as people ran past them and his team, each one muttering among themselves. Some sounded surprised by the tone of their voices, others overjoyed, some worried. It was strange that no one acknowledged that Delta squad had returned, but the moment he saw Hudson marching up to him, he knew he was about to find out what all the commotion was about.

Hudson’s eyes were wide, a mix of disbelief, joy and concern. He could see her lips moving frantically, and he was sure she was speaking at full volume but he could not register what she was saying. He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at her. It was not that he did not know what she was saying...it was that what she was saying was _impossible._

“I’m not quite sure I heard you correctly…”

Hudson, looking both irritated and panicked exclaimed once more, “Nayeli is alive. She intercepted one of our radio calls. I think she’s in trouble.” 

Jacob’s face remained motionless, not quite sure if this was some morbid joke. If there was one person he got along with other than the animals it was Hudson. Not in a stand sort of friendship but more like very close co-workers or business associates. He wouldn't put it past her to try and pull some joke on him. Though in this instance, if this was indeed a joke, it was a bit macabre, even for her.

Hudson seem to catch onto his suspicion, placing her hands on his shoulders, ready to shake some sense into him, “Jacob. I swear on my life I am telling you the truth.” She stared at him, waiting for him to respond.

He felt out of breath from just simply standing there. He was furious with himself for thinking that Nayeli, despite everything she had survived, was dead for the past four years. It was so easy to just accept that unfortunate tragedies were just a part of his regular life that this news...this happy news that Nayeli was alive made him completely crumble. Three words obviously struck him at his core, as he peered down at Hudson.

“What do you mean she’s in trouble?” 

Already, he was planning his next outing. What weapons he would need to bring, how much supplies he’d need to support both her and himself for the trek back to the bunker when he found her. _There’s the million dollar question though…_

“Where is she?” It was less of a question and more of a demand. 

Hudson removed her hands from him, throwing them in the air, frustrated, “I don’t know. She said she couldn’t tell me. She was being really cryptic about it. All she said was she was working on getting out. But more specifically, she told me that she would be contacting us again tomorrow at the same time as today. She wants to talk to you.”

It was hard to tell from all the layers of clothing he wore to keep out the winter cold but he was trembling with overwhelming emotion. _Nayeli has been alive this entire time._ Jacob looked down to the two fangs at his side, each one whining anxiously with the news that their master was somewhere out in Eden. He knew he could not make his next move until he knew exactly what he was getting into, and without Nayeli’s exact location, he’d likely wind up dead before he could ever feel her gentle embrace again. 

Tomorrow felt like a long ways from the current moment, now that he had to sit and wait anxiously for Nayeli’s call, if she’s even able to. Nayeli was a survivor, he knew that, but he could not help but feel frustrated that he could not help her now. Jacob exhaled, trying to gain his composure. He placed a hand on Hudsons shoulder, thanking her as he continued on his way with his two companions.

“Jacob.” she called out from behind him. Jacob paused and briefly looked over his shoulder at her. “There’s something between you two; isn’t there?” When Jacob didn’t respond, Hudson continued, “Do you love her?”

Jacob turned back to the other direction, continuing on, but he made sure his voice was clear enough for her to hear, “More than anything.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Boomer and Peaches looked at each other annoyingly at the incessant sound of Jacob’s foot tapping against the concrete floor. He had been sitting in front of the radio in the comm room for almost three hours now. He sat hunched over, his hands clasped together with his chin resting on them, waiting, just waiting for the slightest noise to emit from the radio. It drove him mad not knowing what condition Nayeli was in, but she knew how to take care of herself. At the same time, he could not let himself relax, not for a second. 

Probably did not help that he stayed up all night. Sleep was never easy to come by for him., but he could feel his eyelids struggling to stay open like suddenly weights had been attached to them. He shut his eyes for what seemed like a split second when a loud static noise came over, startling Boomer and Peaches causing them to growl which in combination with the radio startled him awake, nearly falling out of his chair.

Jacob growled at the two furry companions before hushing them as he picked up the radio, listening intently. There was a faint noise on the opposite end, like whoever was trying to get through was trying to find a clear signal. Jacob’s anticipation rose, as the voice became more clear. When the voice finally came through, a look of confusion encompassed his face.

“-Hello? Mr. Cheeseburger!” The voice was excited, a mix of innocence and naivety. But definitely not Nayeli. Judging by the pitch and tone alone, Jacob knew this was a child speaking on the other side. _What kind of joke is this…_

There was rummaging in the background. Another person was in the room he assumed, as the voice was now directed elsewhere, “He’s not answering!” the voice explained to the unseen figure, disappointed. 

The second voice was distant but gradually came closer, “He’s probably sleeping, much like you should be.” There was no mistaking that voice; even over the radio, her words flowed like honey from her lips. _Nayeli_.

There was a disgruntled sound from the child, the sound of the radio being placed down, and then five minutes of silence. _Why the hell is Nayeli with a kid?_ Jacob waited patiently until the angelic voice that haunted him for years came in loud and clear over the frequency.

“Hudson, are you there?” she spoke in a low tone like she was scared of someone overhearing.

Peaches and Boomer sat up, their ears standing like a tower at the voice of their friend. Jacob could not contain himself, his smile grew grand and wide as he held the radio to his lips.

“She’s not here at the moment. You’ll have to deal with me in the meantime, little lamb..” he teased.

He could hear Nayeli’s breathing increasingly becoming heavy, as well as feel her smile in the excitement of her voice, “Jacob.”

He could just imagine her now: her nimble fingers grasping her radio tightly as she smiled sheepishly. Her hair was either in a braid that she loved so much or flowing down her back in straight strands. Was her skin still smooth as silk like he remembered? 

As much as he wanted to enjoy this joyous moment and continue to imagine her exquisite figure, he had a burning question, “Where are you Nayeli? Why am I just now hearing from you? I thought you were dead.”

“I’d tell you the long version but I’m pressed for time. I-” she stammered, “I’ve been trapped in a bunker with Joseph. Dutch’s bunker. South of the Peggie compound.”

The soldier's stomach sank, standing up from his chair so fast he nearly knocked it over, startling Peaches and Boomer. _Joseph. How the fuck was he still alive?_ Jacob’s anger began to swell up once more inside himself; he had let John get his hands on Nayeli for less than twenty-four hours and looked what happened to her. To hear that she had been locked away, alone with Joseph for the last four years...

“He hasn’t hurt you, has he?”

“No-no...at least, not like John did, but-” she murmured as her voice began to crack. “-I did lie with him. Not willingly of course..”

Jacob remained still as he let Nayeli’s words sink in. He envisioned himself throwing the chair he had been sitting in across the room, slamming his fists against the walls as he flew into a fury. But he didn’t. He simply stood there, clutching onto the radio. His mind wandered to the tiny voice that had greeted him in the first place. His stomach began to tie itself into a knot. 

Jacob was not a jealous man by nature; the night John talked him into taking a drive with him for a surprise, he thought nothing of it. When they came upon an overtly amorous couple in the backseat of a car, he still thought nothing of it. Then he saw the familiar face of the girl who had left ten years prior, who he just couldn’t seem to let go of. That was the night he knew. She brought something out of him. It was reaffirmed when he tracked her down after her escape from the Veteran’s Center, and he found her once again, in the arms of another man. He did not know he was smitten at the time, all he knew was that he had to have her. He would pummel any man, as he did John, who laid a hand on her. Even if now that man was Joseph.

His face became hot and red as he began to fit the little bits of information he was given together, “Who was the kid that was on the radio before?”

He could hear Nayeli’s breathing but she said nothing in response. His heart began to race knowing...knowing that if what he thinking was true, it would throw him into an actual rage. 

“Nayeli?” he pressed. He could hear her sigh, either in annoyance or disappointment.

“I was hoping to tell you in person...now that I know you’re alive.” she spoke hesitantly. Jacob’s chest tightened as she spoke, bracing himself, “That was your daughter. Her name is Mai.”

Jacob huffed in disbelief, “ _My daughter?_ ”. He didn’t mean to sound suspicious, it’s just-well, after all his time in the military, and everything else he’s been through, he’d be incapable of having children. He couldn’t refrain from smiling once more as he now had peace of mind. 

He was left speechless.

“Yes, and I know what you’re thinking, how can I be sure.” Nayeli had taken Jacob’s long silence as a bad sign, her mouth running a million miles per hour, “I just know. I know when I look into her big eyes and see a part of you looking back at me. I had to lie with Joseph to make him think she was his...I was scared of what he’d do if he found out she was yours.”

He could almost hear the tears streaming down her face. How badly he just wanted to reach through this stupid contraption and wrap his arms around her, kissing her tears away.

“I believe you little lamb. I believe you.” he reassured her.  
He could hear her sniffling and that’s when he made up his mind. “I’m going to get you out of there. Give me the coordinates.” He knew if he went he’d be risking everything, especially with how bad this winter was becoming. Nayeli was quick to protest, however, almost like she was reading his mind.

“No-don’t it’s too risky for you. And besides, the moment Joseph knows you’re alive, he’ll come after me and Mai.”

Jacob growled in frustration, “I’m not going to just leave you there.” he retorted. 

“I know.” she spoke sympathetically. She of all people knew how frustrating this situation was. “Give me at least five days to get myself and Mai prepared. On the sixth day, I’ll meet you at my home.” Her voice hitched, “Well, whatever’s left of it.”

“And if you’re not there on the sixth day?” he probed. 

“Then you rush your glorious-ginger ass here as soon as possible.”

Jacob grinned at her comment, a chuckle escaping his lips. He knew their time was coming to an end, so they made their goodbyes quick, as painful as it was. At the last second, he reached back for the radio, calling for Nayeli.

“Little lamb.”

It took a moment, but the sound of the radio being picked up signaled she was back. Jacob had trouble forming his next few words, only because it felt so _foreign_. “If it’s possible...I’d like to talk to our daughter. Next time.”

“Of course Jacob.” she assured him. “Please be safe.” she begged.

“No promises.” he teased. Nayeli growled but he knew she was smiling as she hung up the radio. Jacob sat back down in his chair, mulling over this new information. He was a father. In what lifetime did he ever expect that to happen? He knew he should be overjoyed, and he was, but there was a more pressing feeling: vulnerability.

He knew his purpose among Eden’s Gate was essentially to serve as Joseph’s sacrifice should the time arise. He and his Chosen would have laid down their lives for the Project. That was until he fell in love, and everything suddenly imploded on itself as a new reality settled in. He could no longer afford to act as a lone wolf, nor could he take unnecessary risks. He knew his purpose now. He knew it from the beginning when he walked into the hunting supply store and saw the Little Lamb for the first time. He wasn’t much for religion like his brothers, but he knew God had spared him over and over again for this moment: to reunite with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spell checked this like three times but forgot to save so please have mercy on me ;_;


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli's attempts to keep up her facade blows up in her face as the circumstances surrounding Mai's parentage comes to light. Joseph reacts to Nayeli's deceit accordingly. Jacob and other members of the resistance take up arms to save their savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to finish! It has been a very, very long work week, but it's finally here! Please do not mind any of the errors I may have missed, I just chugged half a wine bottle and would now like to go to sleep lol This will be the second to last chapter, SO i'm hoping to have the final chapter up before school starts at the end of the month. Please enjoy!

Three days later.

The next couple days were absolute torture. If sleep was hard to come by before, then it was now a rare commodity after speaking with Jacob. Despite the sleep deprivation, her mood had done a one-eighty, and how could it not? Jacob was alive, she had a plan to get herself and Mai out of this hell hole...they were going to be a family. She already had a bag packed ready to go with clothes and a small stockpile of food. The food would go unnoticed until Joseph took inventory next, in which they would already be gone, so long as she was able to find the key to the armory and main door beforehand.

This was the most optimistic she had felt in an millennia. She almost forgot the fact that she had not eaten in three days. Just the thought of seeing that mountain of a man again kept her going. Him and the prospect of Mai meeting her true father.

Joseph was not oblivious to this change in Nayeli’s tune. When asked about it, she summed it up to “making the best out of a bad situation”. Nayeli had her housewife mask on as they sat around the dinner table. Nayeli watched with hidden chagrin as Joseph made airplane noises as he moved the fork with food towards Mai’s mouth.

“There’s the last bite.” he mused, placing the fork down. “Are you ready for bedtime little one?”

Mai raised her hands in the air like she was stretching, smiling sheepishly before crossing her arms over her chest, “I want to talk to Mr. Cheeseburger.”

Joseph pursed his lips, glancing to Nayeli like this was her doing. “It’s a little late for that child-”

“Come now Joseph, she can spare five minutes past her bedtime.” Nayeli spoke coyly. 

Joseph tilted his head at her, feigning a smile as she stood up. She walked over to Mai’s side, picking her up, “I’ll get her situated. Then I’ll come back and help with the cleaning.” 

Keeping up her act, she ran a hand along his bare shoulders as she began to pass by. He outstretched a hand to grab hers. Nayeli paused, watching as he pulled her hand towards him, gently placing a kiss. 

“Take your time my love.” he cooed.

Nayeli didn’t respond. She left the kitchen, clutching Mai close to her chest as they headed to the control room. She had already made arrangements with Jacob as to what time to be on the radio so he could talk to Mai, though he had to go under the guise of “Mr. Cheeseburger”. Nayeli set Mai down as she gently shut the door behind them. 

Mai immediately began trotting towards the radio in which Nayeli snatched her up, “Hold on a sec little pup, I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” the little girl's eyes lit up with anticipation.

Nayeli nodded as she adjusted the radio, finding the correct frequency. She kept the volume low to where one would have to be sitting right next to the radio to hear it. This was a huge risk, she knew that, but she could not deprive Jacob from talking to her daughter, especially if her plan to get them out of here went up in flames. Nayeli placed the mic up to her lips, keeping her voice low but audible.

“Mr. _Cheeseburger_ , I have someone who’s super excited to speak with you.” she spoke, testing to see if Jacob was there.

Mai, still held by Nayeli’s grasp, began to wiggle with excitement. “Mr. Cheeseburger!”

There was a low, disgruntled growl to which Nayeli couldn’t help but smirk as she sat Mai down.

“...Cheeseburger? Really?” Jacob grumbled. 

“Yes, really, she’s right here.” Nayeli spoke in a cartoonish tone before shifting to a more serious one, “I can keep Joseph distracted five minutes max...” 

Jacob became silent on the other end of the radio, knowing exactly what distraction she was about to use, “Copy that.”

Nayeli put on a grin once more as she handed the radio to Mai who held it like it was the most treasured item in the world. She looked to her mother nervously who reassuringly rubbed her back.

“Go ahead pup, don’t be shy.” she urged.

Mai looked back to the radio, holding it up to her lips, her little hands trembling with anticipation,“Mr. Cheeseburger?”

“Hello Mai.” Jacob’s voice crackled over the radio. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Mai squealing with joy, began to run her mouth a hundred miles per hour, asking _Mr. Cheeseburger_ every question under the sun: his favorite color, what he likes to eat, if Mrs. Cheeseburger was there, everything.

Nayeli took the opportunity to sneak out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her. She began down the hall, anticipating to find Joseph still cleaning up the kitchen. As she rounded the hallway corner, she made a startled sound, bumping into the devil himself. Joseph outstretched his hands to steady her as she tried to feign a smile.

“Done already?” she spoke with a cheery voice.

Joseph gazed at her quizzically, a corner of his lips rising into a curious smile, “There was not much to clean up love.”

He moved one hand gently under her chin, lifting her face up as he kissed her. Nayeli’s stomach churned, conflicting emotions rattling her being.

He pulled away, now running that same hand through her hair as he spoke, “I’ll go get Mai and put her to bed. You go and relax dear.” 

As he moved to the side to walk past her, Nayeli awkwardly blocked his path. 

“Where’s the rush?” She batted her eyelashes at him and she tilted her head at him, acting like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. 

“I know things are not ideal right now..but let Mai have her fun for a little longer. After this week she won’t have the radio anymore. As promised.” 

Joseph opened his mouth to speak but Nay quickly placed a finger against his lips, shushing him, “She’s occupied, why don’t we take advantage of the time?”

She dragged her finger across his lips gently, leaving his lips slightly agape as his breathing hastened. Almost instantaneously, he grabbed her by the hips pulling her against him. Nayeli wrapped her arms around his neck bracing herself as his lips smashed against hers. It had been months since he last took her which was wonderful for her but for him, it was just another form of starvation. His tongue slipped past her lips, dancing long hers, a soft moan escaping from him.

His hands slipped downward, one hand grasping her bottom firmly as the other settled on the small dip area on her back. Nayeli shifted her hands to his bare-chest, trying to create some space between them without being too obvious. Joseph paid no mind, as he twirled her around to face the nearest wall, pushing her against it. Nayeli grunted as her hands were now pressed to the concrete barrier, her face turned to the side. With her expression now out of view, Nayeli could roll her eyes in disgust without fear of accidentally angering him. 

Joseph’s hands wandered once more, his left hand pulling her flowing hair to the side, giving him access to her neck which he began to litter with gentle bites and sucking. His right hand dipped down her jeans, creeping under her panties, his fingers gently brushing against her. Nayeli tried to restrain herself, but as his fingers began to move more rapidly, her hips began to shift as a small moan escaped her before she bit down on her lip. One, then two fingers slipped inside her, thrusting in and out haphazardly. The gentle love-making that Joseph had once displayed was now replaced by the sloppy-lust fueled movements that were characteristic to John. 

Nayeli retreated to the back of her mind, recalling her own intimate moments with Jacob. Calculating, aggressive, but at the same time, the most intimate experience she had ever shared with anyone. She called upon those images and sensations as Joseph grasped her once more by her hips, scooting her back before forcing her to bend over, her hands still pressed against the wall as he pulled down everything from his own jeans to her panties. The lamb braced herself as he slipped inside her, Joseph mewling as her walls enveloped around him before his hips began to move against her.

 _Just a few more days Nayeli_ she coaxed herself. _Just a few more days_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli waited until she could just barely hear Joseph’s soft snores emit from his mouth before removing his arms from around her. He would not be waking up anytime soon after that bout. Nayeli carefully removed Joseph’s arm that was slung over her, gently placing it down on the bed as she sat up. She threw her clothes back on quickly, trying to keep her noise level to a minimum as she rummaged through the room. Trying to find the key to the armory would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but if she could find a bobby pin and a small screwdriver…luckily, Dutch’s bunker was not in short supply of random objects as she pulled out the prized items from a small toolbox hidden under one of the desks in the room. She slipped the items into her back pocket before slipping out of the room. 

She headed down the hall towards the armory. Before she reached the end though, she peeked her head into the control room. Joseph and herself had been twenty minutes max but Mai was passed out solidly on the floor, the radio still in her hand. If Mai had any special talents at this age it was the ability to fall asleep anywhere. There was still a voice emitting from the radio as Nay picked up the lump that was her daughter up off the floor and took the radio into her hand. 

Her lips curled to a smile as she realized Jacob was still on the other side, singing softly, presumably of course to Mai. ”You’re my dream come true-” he sang.

“My one and only you.” Nayeli finished. 

There was a chuckle from Jacob, “Was my singing so bad she fell asleep?”

“I mean, I don’t think you’ll be winning any awards at the apocalyptic Grammy’s anytime soon…”

“You sure do know how to swoon a man.” he jested.

Nayeli giggled as she pulled the sleeping Mai closer to her chest, “I have to put her to bed. But I’ll be right back.”

“I”ll be here. Don’t have anywhere else I need to be.” Jacob responded. 

Almost with a gleeful skip, Nayeli took Mai back to her bedroom. The tiny bundle slumped easily into the mattress, her wild curls engulfing most of the pillow itself. Her eyes fluttered open as Nayeli covered her with the bed sheet, “Mama.”

“Yes, pup?” Nayeli sat beside Mai on the edge of the bed. 

Mai took hold of the bed sheet, bringing it up to her face, hiding her sheepish smile, “Mr. Cheeseburger said we’re going to see him soon. Is that true?” 

Nayeli could not contain her own excitement at the prospect of seeing Jacob again. She smiled as she pushed some of Mai’s hair away from her face, “Yes pup. We’re going to go on a little trip. Mr. Cheeseburger is going to meet up with us. But that’s our little secret.” 

Mai nodded, her eyelids already halfway shut before closing completely as she drifted off to sleep. Nayeli tucked her in, kissing her forehead as she stood up to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Nayeli crossed the hall over to the control room. With Joseph asleep, she could steal a few moments alone talking to Jacob, just enough to hold her over until their next radio call. There was one huge problem though, and he was standing in the control room, radio in hand. 

Nayeli’s blood ran cold as she stared at Joseph’s backside. “Joseph,” she stammered, “I-I thought you were asleep.” She didn’t know what else to say. 

Joseph turned his head just enough to address her, while still holding the radio up to his mouth, “And here I thought you said all of my siblings were dead, and yet…”

Jacobs voice over the radio was loud enough that it almost appeared he was in the room with them, “Joseph, listen to me-”

With a simple turn of a knob, Joseph shut off the radio, silencing Jacob’s voice.

Her face was as red as it could get, her body so stiff like she was suddenly made of stone. So close to freedom, she just needed a few more days to get the rest of the supplies together, a few more days to get Mai prepped for whatever expedition laid ahead of them. But it seemed fate had other ideas. There was no lying her way out of this situation at this point. She knew that from this point forward, there was no turning back. Nayeli stood straight, her chest puffed out as she stared him in his cold blue eyes as he slowly stepped towards her..

“I lied. Partly” she announced. In the background she could hear Jacob’s protests, the radio now dangling down towards the ground.

“Jacob killed Faith to keep her from taking me to you. That was true.” Nayeli shifted uncomfortably as he continued his slow approach.

“John was obsessed with me. He did horrible things to me..” she paused momentarily, “...I thought he had killed Jacob, so I left him for dead.” 

She spoke in an almost hiss like manner, John’s name alone bringing back memories that she wished had stayed in the depths of her mind. Joseph was just within arms reach of her, his gaze focused. She knew that with every word that escaped from her lips, it was fueling any pent-up anger he had stored over the course of the past four years.

“Jacob saved me,” she sputtered, “time and time again, keeping me out of your fucked up hands. Because he loves me, and I love him..”

Still, she had not expected the thunderous sound of his hand colliding with her face to be so deafening. The sound of his palm cracking against her skin echoed throughout the room. 

Nayeli grasped onto the doorway, her eyes wide with shock as she graced her fingers over the fire that was brewing along her cheek. Joseph himself looked taken aback by his actions, having never raised a hand to her with the intent to harm. But this...this was the ultimate betrayal and she knew that. 

Joseph’s lips were pursed as he breathed heavily through his nose. When he opened his mouth, he poke with his teeth clenched together, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“I have forgiven you for every transgression...for every pain you inflicted upon me and my Children. For John and Faith…”

His eyes glanced past Nayeli, fixating on the door across the hallway. Mai’s room. His eyes went back to being fixed on her. He was putting all the pieces together. Nayeli slipped the arm that held her up against the doorway behind her back, her hand firmly grasping the handle of the screwdriver that was hidden away in her back pocket.

“Mai…” Joseph’s voice was full of fret, “...is she…”

Nayeli stared at him with a thousand mile stare before nodding, confirming his worst fear: Mai was not his daughter.

“I’m taking Mai, and we are leaving this hell hole-”

He began marching towards the little pup’s room, causing Nayeli to panic. Nayeli grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him back.

“Joseph-Joseph what are you doing-”

Joseph pushed Nayeli with such force that she went colliding with the floor with a loud thud. He slammed Mai’s door open, causing the little girl to scream in fright as she stood up. 

Her eyes were wide as she clutched her blanket to her chest, unsure of what was going on. “Daddy?” she whimpered.

Her words fell on Joseph’s deaf ears as he yanked her blanket away, yanking the little girl by her arm off her bed, dragging her along the floor as her screams filled the room.

“I have given her time to repent of her immorality, but she is unwilling…” he continued to mutter, completely lost in his own mind. “So I will cast her on a bed of suffering, and I will make those who commit adultery with her suffer intensely unless they repent of her ways. I will strike her children dead. Then all the churches will know that I am he who searches hearts and minds, and I will repay each of you according to your deeds…”

He made it to the doorway with a wailing Mai, unaware of his _wife_ waiting just around the corner. As he came around, Nayeli thrust down the screwdriver she had hidden into his shoulder blade, making him wail in pain as he released his grasp on the tiny Mai. He slumped against the wall as Nayeli checked on her daughter.

“Pup, pup, it’s okay, mommy is here.” she tried to assure the child, gently placing her hands on Mai’s head, "No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Mai was inconsolable, wailing as she rubbed the area of her arm where Joseph’s grip had left a large red mark which would no doubt turn into a bruise. “Mommy,” she whimpered, “it hurts.”

Nayeli could barely exhale before she felt a hand ensnared in her hair, yanking her back. Her hands reached back, clawing at Joseph’s hands before he tossed her aside like a rag doll down the hall. Muscle atrophy and lack of nutrition had taken its toll on the lamb, making this an unfair battle. 

“I have been betrayed and deceived from the start.” he roared as he approached her. 

All Nayeli could focus on was Mai’s cries in the background as Joseph wrapped his hands around her neck, lifting her up. Gone were the eyes that would often gaze painfully at the sight of her, torn between lust, awe, and resentment. There was only anger left in its place. Nayeli wheezed as she wrapped her hands around his wrist, unable to pry his hands away from her. 

He pulled her towards him, and just as quickly shoved her back, her head colliding with one of many exposed poles that ran along the length of the bunker. The first hit left Nayeli in shock, disorientated as her hands fell by her side. The second hit did her in. Numbness engulfed every part of her. Mai’s crying became nothing more than silence, and she no longer felt Joseph’s grasp, nor did she feel any ground beneath her feet.

She didn’t feel much of anything at all, only the overwhelming darkness that cradled her as she floated inside her own head. Unconscious. Unable to escape. But worst of all, unable to help her daughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes prior

A nightmare had sprung Joseph from his deep slumber. Well, less of a nightmare and more like an instinctual, gut feeling. He outstretched his hand, anticipating Nayeli's warm skin to grace his own but was disappointed to find that she was not there. Sleepwalking again perhaps? It was not uncommon though the occurrences were far and long in between; remnants of her exposure to the bliss. Joseph sat on the edge of the bed, lazily putting his bottoms on and fastening his hair into it's signature knot before leaving the room. If she was sleepwalking again, best to guide her back to bed before she hurt herself. 

Luckily, the bunker only had so many places to search. His gut told him to check Mai's room first so that's where he headed. Whether she made her way to bed or not was to be seen given how infatuated she was with the radio lately, something that still irked him. It was a nuisance and should she accidentally contact someone on the outside, it could doom them all. Why Nayeli had gotten the bright idea was beyond him, but he could rest assured knowing she would keep her promise and dismantle it by the end of the week.

As he drew closer to Mai's room, he paused, hearing hushed voices. Curious, he kept close to the wall, just barely peeking an eye into their daughter's room. Nayeli was sitting on the edge of Mai's bed, looming over her.

"Mama." the sweet little girl muttered.

"Yes, pup?" Nayeli spoke so softly, Joseph could feel himself floating on every syllable that escaped from her lips. 

"Mr. Cheeseburger said we're going to see him soon. Is that true?" Joseph cocked his head curiously, a brow raised. This imaginary friend situation was getting a little out of hand if he had anything to say about it. The last thing they needed was Mai to become upset at the realization that Mr. Cheeseburger was just in fact, a figment of her imagination. 

Nayeli's next couple of words seemed to reinforce this delusion but something struck him as she spoke, "We’re going to go on a little trip. Mr. Cheeseburger is going to meet up with us. But that’s our little secret.”

_Our little secret?_

Joseph withdrew from the doorway quickly, his heart growing tight as he pondered what on God's new earth she was talking about. Without a moment's hesitation, he made his way across to the control room where the damned radio now lied dormant, except that it wasn't. There was some static coming from it, and if he was hearing correctly, the faintest sound of breathing. The Father's blood boiled, every worse scenario running through his head at this moment. He was hurt at the thought that Nayeli had been keeping secrets from him. Without further a due, Joseph raised the mic to his face, his hand grasping on so tightly to it that he would not be surprised if it crumbled within his grasp.

"Who is this?" Less of a question and more of a demand. 

The breathing coming from the unknown individual on the other end grew heavy, like they had been caught red-handed. 

"Joseph?" the voice questioned. And _oh lord_ there was no mistaking that voice. 

"Brother Jacob." he replied. _But how? How could this be?_ Under normal circumstances, he would have been thrilled to find out a member of his family had survived, but Jacob's hands were soaked in the blood of his other siblings, or at least, that was what Nayeli fed to him... 

Dread filled Joseph's veins before evolving into pure vexation which was only amplified by the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Joseph," Nayeli's voice sliced through the awkward silence like a knife through hot butter, “I-I thought you were asleep.”

Joseph turned his head just enough to catch a glance at her, the radio still held up to his lips, “And here I thought you said all of my siblings were dead, and yet…”

His voice had a hint of accusation, suspicion. Realization. He did not need The Voice to reconfirm what this was: he had been lied to. Betrayed.

Jacobs voice over the radio boomed through the room, so much so that it only filled Joseph with even more anger as his grip on the mic shook. Jacob, Jacob of all people...was pleading with him. “Joseph, listen to me-”

With a simple turn of a knob, Joseph shut off the radio, silencing Jacob’s voice. Joseph felt a numbness inside him that could only be described as utter distraught. Like something had been stolen from him. It was similar to the overwhelming shock that he endured upon finding out his first love had died in a car accident. 

Joseph turned, his eyes resting upon Nayeli's image. She looked scared. A criminal caught in the act. Joseph took his first step towards her; the first step to undoing all of her lies and deceit...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nayeli! Nayeli!" 

Jacob's pleas were met with radio silence as he stood, throwing the chair he sat in across the room in a rage. The moment the radio was picked back up, Jacob had happily assumed Nayeli had returned from putting Mai to bed.

Both Boomer and Peaches, his lifelong companions now apparently, huddled against one another as he stormed out of the radio room into the intricate halls of what was once his bunker. The furry duo followed close behind as he stormed to his designated room. He grabbed the nearest duffel bag and began shoveling anything he could grab into it: pistols, ammunition, a portable radio, you name it.

A disgruntled Jacob never meant anything good, which was why one deputy Hudson and company approached his room cautiously. Hudson was the first to poke her head in, concerned, "Jacob, what's going on?"

Jacob, without looking up began to inspect his sniper before placing it down, placing extra cartridges into his bag and slinging the sniper's strap around him. He got straight to the point, "Joseph has Nayeli. He's still alive."

Hudson's mouth was left agape as the rest of her company peaked their heads over her shoulders. 

"That cock-gobbler is still alive?" Sharky quipped. Jacob never understood how Nayeli had once upon slept with the Boshaw man, but his years living side by side with him provided an unlikely kinship between the two men. Hell, even Grace whose head graced over Hudson's shoulder proved to be surprisingly welcoming, though it did take her a bit longer to warm up to him. They had a common connection: Nayeli.

"Well, he won't be alive too much longer after we're through with him." Grace responded to Sharky's initial response. 

"No." Jacob stood, bag in hand and sniper at the ready, bundled up to face the harsh cold surface he was so accustomed to now during his expeditions.

"No?" Hudson repeated, cocking her head as she gave him a dissatisfied glare. 

"Seed, you just got back, give yourself some time to rest, the three of us can go get Nay-"

"She's in there because of me." Jacob interrupted, his voice filled with raw emotion. Hudson shut her mouth, not about to argue with what was the truth. _She's in this situation because of me,_ he told himself. _Because of everything my brothers and I have done._ There was no amount of redemption in this world that could undo his actions, but at least he could spare a few more lives along the way. 

"There's no sense in risking any more than we need to." jacob began for the door, Boomer and Peaches trailing him. When Hudson and the others refused to budge, Jacob growled. He could have easily taken all three of them. There's be repercussions sure but nothing was going to stop him from rescuing Nayeli. However, knocking them out probably would not bode well in the long run, and he was trying to turn a new leaf after all.

"Let me through." he spoke with his teeth clenched together, his version of _please move_.

Grace, whose body was now more visible as he towered over Hudson, crossed her arms, looking unimpressed with his macho man bullshit. 

"Deputy Lamb has risked her life for us ten times over. And you have shown that you are not beyond redemption." Grace paused as she shot a look at Sharky who nodded in agreement, "We're going with you."

Jacob's face remained scowled as he huffed in annoyance. In truth, he was...happy? Happy that, even while some of the whitetails and resistance members still viewed him with suspicion, Nayeli's core group was more than willing to see him as what he was: a man who was trying to make things right. He tried to conceal his excitement at the prospect that perhaps this is where he was supposed to be all along. He had let his anger and disappointment in his parents, the government, and everything else around him twist and corrupt him. Hell, even looking back on it, his own brother had used him as a tool for his own benefit. Joseph had manipulated that anger, hatred, and distrust that had been brewing for years inside himself into something he, Joseph, could use for his own purpose. 

Jacob was never supposed to make it this far. It was an unspoken contract that he would have died to protect Joseph and the Project. And for a long time, that's all he thought he was good for, because hell, the rest of the world didn't think he was worth even a second glance. 

Only when he walked into the sole hunting supply store, in all of Hope County, did he know what he was good for. Only when he met the little lamb did he know what his purpose was. The moment she looked at him, he knew. He knew but he could not comprehend because it was just too good to be true.

When he got closer to Nayeli, he knew he was not a weapon for people to exploit; he was a man, just like anyone else, and now he was a man with a renewed purpose: find the Lamb. Find the Lamb and find their daughter.

The disgustingly loud clearing of Sharky's throat drew Jacob back to the present as the trio in front of him awaited orders from him on what to do next. Both Boomer and Peaches flanked him, their patience waning as well; they wanted to find their master as soon as possible. He had left out the tiny little detail of Mai, solely because, well, he just wasn't sure how they would all react to the fact that he and Nayeli had unknowingly conceived a child together. _Best to explain that under less stressful circumstances,_ he justified himself.

"Hudson," Jacob barked, "I need you on radios in case this goes sideways." He then looked to the two eager companions behind her, "Armstrong and Boshaw," he addressed them, "It's time to get us a little lamb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Joseph was quoting Revelation 2:21and on
> 
> UPDATE: So I'm really interested in writing more Nayeli Lamb FC5 fics and if you guys are too I've been thinking of doing like one-shots or some other writing prompts so if anyone wants to drop some ideas in a comment, I'd appreciate it a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli Lamb sparks a final confrontation with The Father, determining not only her own fate but her daughter's as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this will not be the last chapter after all. Next one though, definitely the last! Also so sorry for how long it's taken me to update. Real life got in the way for a while but I'm happy to bring the second-to-last chapter to you guys finally, please enjoy!

Pain rang through Nayeli’s body as she opened her eyes. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take_ , she told herself. Her head bobbed around, trying to find it’s balance upon her shoulders as the dizzying surroundings became clearer. The fact that she was met with the same view she had awaken to when first brought to the bunker was sadly no surprise. At this point, she was so used to being knocked out and waking in perilous situations that she was beginning to wonder if maybe it was just a part of her everyday life now. It wouldn’t be complete of course without one member of the Seed family standing at the ready; Joseph’s back was turned towards her as he stood just as he stood before. 

There were only a few differences in this situation that differed from the first time: it seemed Joseph had done away with the handcuffs after their first few months here, and now used rope to tie Nayeli down. The second was that she was now gagged by fabric wrapped around her face and mouth, the fabric already irritating the corners of her mouth. The third was that Nayeli was not alone in being tied to the bedpost: Mai was trembling beside her, both in pain and fear as she nudged closer to her mother.

The Lamb glanced down, seeing that Mai too had been gagged as well, her hands bound in front of her. Her faced was glistening from the streak of tears that had dried down her face, her eyes clenched shut like if she held them closed long enough she’d awake from this nightmare. The mere sight of her daughter in such a state made her blood boil, but she had little choice in what her next action was. When she glanced back up Joseph was now facing them. Her eyes widened as her eyes trailed down to his right hand, seeing a handgun gripped firmly by his fingers. 

Step by step he approached the duo; Nayeli straightened up her back, scooching as much as she could to block Mai from his view. He knelt down before her, his face inches from hers as he gripped her face with his free hand. His touch was not gentle; his thumb pushed into her cheek, pushing against her clenched teeth as he yanked her head closer to him, his lips just a margin away from gracing her upper lip.

“You-” he uttered with such a delicacy and gentleness, she could almost forgive him for clenching her face in such an aggressive manner, “-have made a fool out of me, time and time again.”

His eyes stared at her longingly while hiding the hurt of what he saw as betrayal. Had her mouth not been gagged, she would have spit in his face 

“You let me believe you loved me. You let me believe this bastard child was mine.” 

He backed his face away, just by a hair's breadth, as he held the gun up, aiming it at her head. Mai began to wiggle mercilessly as she began to cry once again seeing the gun held against her mother. 

“I should kill you.” Again, Joseph’s voice was deceptively tender and soft, totally contradicting his actions. 

“This was our home. I took you into my bed. Into my heart. And this is how you repay me.” 

His rage was beginning to slip through with each word uttered, but he was quick to detain himself. “The Voice has convinced me that it is not your doing. We can still fix this.”

He lowered the gun from Nayeli’s head, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead before he moved to remove her gag. Nayeli sat with complete disdain written across her face.

“What the hell are you talking about Joseph?”

Joseph sat back on the hinds of his legs, nodding his head to the side as his eyes bore into her. 

“My brother Jacob tainted your mind. He corrupted you and tore you away from your true purpose. He kept us from truly being together. And in doing so, he brought this bastard child into our new Eden.”

He leaned back into her, unable to resist his own longing for her, despite all the trouble she had caused for him. His lips lingered on hers, attempting to kiss her. Nayeli snapped her head to the side, the thought of having his lips on her skin once more made her nauseous. Joseph’s face turned into a scowl following her rejection as he quickly stood up.

“I am not without mercy Nayeli. I will correct your mistakes, and we will continue onto Eden just as The Voice promised.” 

Joseph glanced at Mai who was still crying, hiding her face behind Nayeli’s shoulder.

“I’ll give you five minutes to say your goodbyes.”

Nayeli perked up, her heart thumping against her chest. Her eyes narrowed as he addressed him, “What do you mean say my goodbyes?”

Joseph gestured the gun at Mai to which Nayeli began to thrash as she began throwing every curse under the sun at him while unintentionally scaring Mai who then caught a glance of the gun being pointed at her.”

“Mommy!” she tried to scream through her gag as she continued to push up behind Nayeli. 

Joseph was unfazed by both Nayeli’s insults and Mai’s crying.

“This child...she is a product of sin. My brother’s lust and greed.” he sneered.  
“I will undo what has been done. I will strike your child dead. Then, when we march unto Eden, you will bear me a child for each lie you have ever spoken to me.”

Nayeli sat paralyzed as his words sunk into her. Joseph turned away from her, stopping at the doorway just to turn back to her.

“You have four minutes.”

The door slammed shut, only amplifying Mai’s wailing. Her words were nearly impossible to make out between her crying and the gag wrapped around her, “Mommy, did I do something wrong?” She was wheezing between breaths, completely petrified, “Why is daddy hurting us?”

Nayeli struggled to wriggle her wrists free from the restraints, “I’ll explain to you one day, pup-” she grunted, the rope digging into her wrists the more she struggled. 

“-but right now mommy needs you to be very, very strong, okay?”

The Lamb glanced down at her daughter who nodded in compliance. 

“That’s my girl. Do you remember those knots I showed you how to do with the ropes a long long time ago?”

Mai once again nodded, wiping her tears away with her bound hands. When you’re locked away in a bunker for four years, there’s only so many ways you can entertain a child. Luckily, one of those playdates came in handy.

“Mommy needs you to do the opposite okay? See my hands? We need this rope off and you’re the only one who can help mommy.”

Mai, with a renewed determination in her eyes, quickly got to work. Granted, there was only so much she could do with her tiny hands and the fact that they were bound together made this feat more difficult. Little by little though, Nayeli could feel the pulling of the rope as the material scraped across her wrists, shifting as they became much more manageable. Nayeli estimated they had less than a minute as Mai continued to pull as much as she could.

“Okay pup, I’ve got it from here.” she whispered, her fingers pulling where they could as Mai sat back, glancing at her mother worriedly. 

Nayeli could feel the rope beginning to slip away from her wrists as she finished undoing the rest of the restraint but paused as the door to Mai’s room began to open. Joseph re-entered still brandishing the gun. He made eye contact with Nayeli before beginning his approach towards Mai.

“I promise I’ll make it quick…” he uttered as he raised the gun, pointing it at Mai.

The little girl screamed like a banshee as Nayeli frantically removed the remaining rope from her wrists. As Joseph cocked the gun, Nayeli bum-rushed into him. Not anticipating her action, Joseph fell flat on his back, the gun firing off into the wall. Nayeli wrapped her hands around his wrist as she tried to direct the gun away from herself and Mai.

“Mai, get out of here! Now!” Nayeli screeched as another bullet went off. 

The Lamb could see the tiny girl running out of the room just from the corner of her eye as Joseph began to overpower her. He dropped the gun, allowing himself a free hand to grab Nayeli by her hair, yanking her to the side off of him. Nayeli grit her teeth shut as she held back a yelp as he ripped some strands from her head. Without any pause, Joseph was on top of her in seconds, trying to pin her down. 

“So ungrateful!” he shouted as Nayeli sat up as much as she could, batting his hands away, “Don’t you see what I’m trying to do?” 

She slipped one leg between herself and his chest, her knee pressing against him, grounding her other foot into the floor. Once in position, she pushed herself off the ground, her waist lifting in unison as her knee dug into him. With one swift movement, the deputy tossed Joseph over her, the sound of him wheezing filled the room as his back hit the concrete floor, having the wind knocked out of him.

Nayeli took the few seconds she had to spare to scramble to her feet and snatch the gun up off the floor just as Joseph began to stand back up. She knew by the time she could aim the gun, he’d be on her immediately.

Not wanting to reenact Jacob’s confrontation with John, she ejected the mag, kicking it under Mai’s bed. He lunged at her just as she brought her leg back to underneath herself. Nayeli took the butt of the pistol and slammed it against his temple. Joseph yelled in pain, his hands reaching to the injured part of his head giving Nayeli the break she needed to run from the room.

“Mai!” She cried as she darted down the hall. 

“Mommy!” Mai’s voice echoed from further down the bunker, towards the kitchen and makeshift living area. 

Joseph’s footsteps stormed behind her as he sprung after her, shouting out her name. 

“Nayeli!” He roared. “Enough! Just give me the child!”

Nayeli made a sharp turn around the corner, pausing as her eyes settled on the racks lined against the walls that housed most of their supplies. With Joseph’s steps approaching she ran forward grasping and pulling down on the racks as she ran, causing them to made a thunderous noise as they crashed to the ground. The racks spilled their contents to the floor, the racks themselves creating a barrier between herself and Joseph. As Joseph turned the corner he rammed into the hard metal, grunting in frustration.

“Why must you fight the inevitable Nayeli?” 

As Joseph began to place the racks back up in place so he could move through, Nayeli ducked into the kitchen, frantically searching for her daughter. 

“Mai?” 

There was some movement from under the table as Nay approached it. The Lamb crouched down, her eyes met with the eyes of the shaking child. 

“Mai, sweetie, we’re going to get your of here okay? Don’t be afraid.” 

Nayeli reached her hand out to the little pup, who too reached out for her mother with her still bound hands. As Mai’s fingertips graced Nay’s palm, she felt an arm wrap around her neck, pulling her back from the table and lifting her to a standing position. Joseph’s other hand planted firmly on the top of her head as he held her in a headlock. 

Through clenched teeth, Joseph hissed into her ear as she clawed at his arms, “John was wrong. Your sin isn’t sloth, gluttony or even wrath.” 

Nayeli gasped for air as he tightened his grip. She reached her hand out to the edge of the table, trying to pull herself forward away from him. Mai’s crying pierced her ears as the two struggled against one another. Nayeli grounded her feet into the floor leaning forward, the object of which she had her eyes focused on just out of reach. _Come On Nayeli…_ she scolded herself. Joseph continued to try to hold her back as he growled.

“Every slight. Every injustice. Every choice reveals our sin. You’d rather watch the world that we built suffer and burn than swallow your pride.” 

Nayeli continued to gasp for air, her voice meek as she tried to speak.

“Who's to say we’re not guilty of the same sin, asshole?” 

Her fingertips graced the handle of a single fork left behind on the table, grasping it firmly as she twirled it around. She lifting her hand into the air and jabbed it into his thigh. He hollered in pain as he released his lock on her. 

Mai remained under the table as Nayeli vaulted over the table, grabbing one of the plates from the drying rack as well as a knife. As Joseph began to compose himself she smashed the plate over his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Cut marks littered his head, blood slowly oozing from the deepest ones. She huddled over him as she swung the knife down at him. Both of Joseph’s hands darted upward, grasping her wrists as they struggled for control of the knife.

“Don’t you see what you’re doing?” he roared. 

Freeing up one hand, he socked her in the side repeatedly with as much force as he could. Nayeli staggered, giving him the chance he needed to uproot her. He pushed her off, Nayeli landing flat on her back, the knife falling just out of reach. 

Joseph straddled her, his full body weight pressing on her stomach as he wrapped his hands around her neck. 

“Mommy!”  
Mai’s cries drew Joseph’s attention long enough for the Lamb to grab the handle of the knife. By the time Joseph redirected his focus back to her, she had already plunged the knife into his side. Joseph grunted, his hands immediately releasing her as she pushed it further in, twisting it like a dial. She repeated this motion two more times, a look of disbelief fell over his face as he sat back off of her.

Nayeli sat up, setting the knife down. The Father was grasping the knife’s various entry points, his face already becoming pale beneath the blood that streamed from where she had injured him just minutes prior. He rested against the couch, his breathing already becoming shallow. Nayeli’s own breathing was labored, eyes wide with both adrenaline and shock at what she had just done.

The Lamb went to his side, kneeling beside him as he reached out to her. She did not recoil at his touch as he rested his hand on her thigh. She watched him intently, waiting for him to pull some trick out from under his figurative sleeve, but when he didn’t she knew.

 _This is it_.

He gazed at her with pain-ridden eyes. The embodiment of a man whose heart was broken by her actions. 

“I forgave you..for everything.” Joseph wheezed in between pauses, coughing up blood that dripped down his chin. 

“I loved you. I showed you mercy. And this is how I am repaid…”

Nayeli scowled as she leaned in closer to him, “You see yourself as merciful and loving. But you’re not. You and your fucked up family took my friends and family; tortured and killed them before you spat them back out and called it mercy.”

She took his hand and gently placed it on his own lap. The two kept full on eye contact, each feeling drastically different emotions and thoughts flowing through them.

“It was your word that killed my mother. I’d be damned if you did the same to my daughter.”

Joseph said nothing, either just not having anything to say or just did not have the strength to do so. Nayeli stood, watching as the last remnants of Joseph Seed faded away over the course of the minutes that followed. Gently, she closed his eyes, backing away from his body.

_May God have mercy on your soul._

From under the table, movement as Mai scurried out, staggering towards her mother. Nayeli bent down picking up the frightened child as she cried into her mother’s shoulder. She cried for her mother, she cried for the man that she still believed to be her father. Nayeli kept her head down, keeping the view of Joseph’s body out of sight. 

“It’s going to be okay pup.” Nayeli murmured as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. With shutting the door opened up something that Nayeli thought she would never experience again: freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Nayeli Lamb's story comes to an end as her new life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd get this chapter done before the fall semester started and by golly, I got it done with 37 minutes to spare.

Nayeli was not sure what to expect upon exiting the bunker. Following her final confrontation with The Father, she had spent the following two hours tearing the bunker apart looking for both the key to unlock the armory and the entrance. Low and behold that they were both kept tucked away in a Bible just out of sight. She had tried to radio Jacob to advise him of what had occurred but apparently, Joseph had smashed the radio to bits while she was knocked out. The smartest thing would have been to just wait here and hope that he’d come, but she could not stomach the idea of being in this bunker any longer than she had to.

Without any more delay, she gathered their supplies and weapons, as much as she could stand to carry. She also wrapped both herself and Mai in the warmest clothes she could find. If the drop of temperature in the bunker was of any indication, it meant that must be winter time on the surface.

The Lamb held her child close to her chest, having made a make-shift carrier out of whatever she could find. Just walking up the stairs to the bunker door was anxiety-inducing. The last thing she remembered of the surface was a hellish landscape, fleeing for her life with one Joseph Seed in tow. Hesitantly, she inserted the key into the lock, undoing it before pushing the bunker doors open.

Both Nayeli and Mai were greeted by blinding light and ice-cold temperatures. Her eyes ached with pain as she shielded her eyes from the sun hanging overhead. She kept Mai’s head down, the little pup’s face hidden in the nape of her mother’s neck, burrowing her face further into Nay’s scarf to protect herself from the cold. The world may have ended in fire, but this was a winter wasteland. Skeletal figures decorated the land: what had once been trees for as far as the eye could see. The only sound was the howling wind that danced through the dead branches. It was a devastating sight to see: her entire life here, literally went up in flames. 

There was movement to their right, triggering Nayeli to reach for the pistol strapped to her thigh as she clutched onto Mai. From the remains of what must have been bushes, a white doe appeared, pausing as it took notice of Nayeli and Mai. Nay sighed in relief as she let her hand fall away from the pistol, smiling as from behind the doe appeared a fawn, staring curiously at the two humans. 

“Pup, look.” Nayeli urged quietly. 

Mai whined as she removed her head from Nay’s scarf, opening her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. Her eyes zoomed in on the deer pair, gasping with delight. Nayeli carefully took a step forward, bringing themselves and the creatures closer together. Surprisingly, they did not budge. The fawn, in fact, approached, if albeit cautiously towards them. Nayeli got down to one knee, Mai twisting her upper body just enough to reach her hand out, gently gracing the top of the fawn’s head. 

Despite the devastation of the land, it was quite an extraordinary sight to see that life still went on. _And so will we_. 

The fawn turned, returning to its mother’s side as they proceeded to go their separate ways from the Lamb and pup.

Nayeli, holding Mai close to her chest proceeded forward, away from the bunker. Suffice to say, carrying a four-year-old, along with a backpack of supplies and weapons was not the most comfortable position to be in. Nayeli was surprised she was even standing after her final confrontation with The Father, but she wanted to get as far away from this bunker as possible. 

It took about two hours just to make it into the Valley. With the snow covering the roads, Nayeli had to rely on her memory of the county to navigate while also using landmarks such as bridges and signs that were not completely utterly destroyed during the Collapse. It was another hour before she finally got her bearings, her gut tightening as they approached a structure in the distance. 

To her bemusement, that structure in question was in surprisingly good shape. Granted, pieces of the roof had been torn off but the walls and foundation seemed as sturdy as the last time she stepped foot inside. Nayeli approached the entrance cautiously, not knowing what she would find. The moment they were inside though, she felt an intense feeling of relief.

Everything miraculously was left untouched by end of the world standards. Even amidst the end of the world, there was no place like home. So long as they had a solid foundation to take shelter in she was not going to complain. 

Nayeli set Mai down gently on the couch, setting all their supplies off to the side. Mai had been quite the entire way here which concerned Nayeli. Nayeli kneeled on the floor before the little girl, taking her hands into her own. Mai avoided her gaze when she sputtered out her first words in hours. 

“Is daddy gone?”

The Lamb tried to keep a straight face as she sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to a four-year-old, well, a four-year-old going on five?

“Mai, he was not your daddy. Mommy had to lie to make sure nothing bad would happen to you. Do you understand that?” 

Mai raised her head, looking at her mother head on. Her expression was one of confusion which Nayeli had expected. 

“It’ll be easier when you’re older. Just know that your real daddy is coming to get us very soon.”

Mai perked up, piecing the little bits of information she had together but still not fully comprehending. 

“Is Mr. Cheeseburger still coming to meet us?” She asked with her last bit of hope. 

The corners of Nay’s lips curled up, as she nodded. So long as Jacob stuck to their original plan, Mai would finally meet the voice behind Mr. Cheeseburger aka her true father. 

“Yes, pup. Sooner than you might expect.”

——————————————  
That night was the best sleep she had had in five years. Despite sleeping on the hardwood floor, Nayeli woke satisfied with the number of hours she supposedly slept. Sitting up she leaned against the couch, glancing at the sleeping Mai who was curled up, favoring the furthest left area of the couch. 

She was still in awe how even amidst the chaos in the war between Hope County and Eden’s Gate, followed up by the literal end of the world, something so precious came out of it. A union between the two most unlikely individuals.

Nayeli stood, stretching as she glanced out through the windows. It was pitch black outside, meaning she and Mai had slept through the entire afternoon since they arrived here. The cold didn’t really hit her until she was more fully awake as she rummaged through their supplies looking for something to eat. One thing she did not prep for was actually cooking the food and keeping themselves warm aside from the clothes on their backs. She scolded herself, as she drew a pistol from the weapons bag she was hauling as well as a compound bow and some arrows.

 _Guess I’m going out to get some firewood_.  
She knew this area like the back of her hand so navigating it wasn’t so much the challenge it was her lack of visibility that was the problem, barely making it fifty-feet before she began to question whether she should return to the house and wait till morning or whether she should continue. Common sense won the fight as she doubled-back to the house. Amidst her own shuffling through the snow, she heard something moving about in front of her, towards the house. Panic set in as she continued to approach, seeing two shadowy figures lurking about the porch, peering through the windows. 

Nayeli’s heart raced, unsure what to do. Was it Jacob? Or just some random scavengers? Should she risk drawing attention to herself? What if they got to Mai before she did?

The two figures silently moved towards the door, triggering Nayeli.

“Hey! Get away from there!”

The two figures turned towards her, their appearance still obscured by the darkness but she could make out what appeared to be gas masks and a mixture of animal furs and clothing pieced together decorating their bodies. In their hands, they held onto something long and narrow, just a bit longer than her bow. Rifles. _Fuck_.

The two individuals raised their guns, firing off as Nayeli dived into the snow. Frantically, she knocked an arrow raising it as they descended down the porch. Nayeli fired off one arrow, missing one of the figures by a hair. She continued to move, trying to flank them as they chased after her. Her heart raced as she struggled through the snow, their bullets narrowly missing her. She needed to get inside the house above all else. She came to the side railing of the porch, hoisting herself up before throwing herself over, bullets flying over her head.

 _Defintely not Jacob_ , she confirmed as she barged through the door, shutting it behind her. Mai was already sitting up on the couch wide awake, perked up like a meerkat.

“Mommy?”

“Mai get down!” the Lamb screamed as pulled pierced through the windows. 

Mai began to scream as she curled back up onto the couch, covering her ears. Nayeli ducked just below the window, peeking her eyes just over her cover. A bullet hit the window seal, causing her to duck back down. There was no chance of getting a clear shot. As one paused to reload, the other continued firing, and vice versa.

She knew if she was going to have any chance to fight them off, she’d have to risk going back outside. Nayeli took a few deep breaths, hyping herself up. _You’ve faced situations ten times worse than this…_

As she made the effort to move, she paused, hearing a sudden roar followed by one of the figure’s frantic screaming. The other figure was cursing as they began to fire off their gun in rapid succession. Nayeli was half-tempted to peak over to see what was unfolding but whoever or whatever was out there would most likely come after her and Mai next. She scurried across the floor, keeping low to the ground as she approached the couch, trying to talk Mai down.

“Mai, Mai, look at me, we’re okay. I know you’re scared but we’re going to be okay.”

There was another roar, followed by more gunfire, this time coming from different directions. 

_What the hell is going on out there?_

The shooting came to an abrupt end, silence overtaking the surrounding atmosphere. Mai had stopped crying, crawling to her mother. In turn, Nay lifted her up, holding her close to her chest while continuing to kneel down by the couch. She could hear multiple people trudging through the snow, then multiple footsteps as they ascended the porch stairs. Whoever these “guests” were, they were a lot less trigger happy than the two others. The door nudged open; Nayeli grabbed hold of the pistol strapped to her waist ready to defend herself and her daughter once more. That’s when she was met with the soft gaze of a finely aged Peaches and an elder-looking Boomer. 

Nayeli’s mouth was left agape as the two animals darted for her and Mai. Mai squealed in terror at first but as the two animals sniffed and began licking her, squealed with delight.

“Mommy look!”

“Oh, I see it.” Nayeli spoke, still in disbelief that this was reality as her furry companions then turned their attention to her, licking her in succession, whining happily to be reunited.

Two figures entered through the doorway, this time shining what appeared to be flashlights, illuminating the room. 

“Getting a little rusty are we, deputy?”

Nay stood, still holding Mai, a shit-eating grin taking up most of her face. There was no mistaking that voice.  
“I sure as hell never going to be as good as you Grace.” Nay replied.

“It’s okay PoPo, I still think you’re a pretty mean shot.” the man beside Grace teased.

“Sharky? How have you not blown yourself up yet?” Nayeli laughed.

Grace and Sharky began their approach towards Nayeli but paused once they noticed the bundle she held in her arms. Sharky, being the eloquent person he was, spoke first, his look of confusion saying everything.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Grace socked him in the arm, Sharky yelping as he glared at her, rubbing his sore spot.

“It’s a child Sharky, not an _it_.” Grace remarked. 

Grace’s face showed a concerned expression. Nayeli understood; having not been in contact with her allies for four, almost five years and re-emerging from a bunker that she had inhabited with Joseph Seed did not look good.

“Is she-you know,” Grace paused, “ _his?_ ”, referring to the man behind all their suffering.

Nayeli opened her mouth to speak but only a stutter came out; she knew Jacob had been housed by the rest of the Resistance but to what extent were they aware of their relationship? 

As she struggled for words, a low familiar voice cut in. “She’s mine.”

Sharky and Grace glanced over their shoulders, stepping apart as a third figure emerged between them. Nayeli’s heart raced as her eyes lingered on them, their own blue eyes literally piercing through the darkness.

“What took you so long?” Grace smirked.

Jacob huffed as he began to step towards Nayeli, “Someone had to hide the bodies. In case more come.”

Nayeli’s breathing was loud enough to echo through the room as he approached, her eye’s continuously blinking, making sure that this was real and not just another cruel nightmare. He stopped inches from her, ensuring that he would not suddenly scare the child she held in her arms. 

“Little lamb.” 

Two words that said so much. A language of their own. He reached out a hand, caressing Nayeli’s face. Nayeli closed her eyes, relieved to feel his touch once again. Without further ado, the soldier pulled the lamb's face to his own, smothering her in hungry kisses. Over four years the two lovers spent believing the other one had died the day the bombs fell. Four years Nayeli spent in a hellhole just trying to survive for the sake of her daughter. 

“Mommy?” Mai’s curious voice disrupted the couples reunion kiss. 

Both Jacob and Nayeli looked to the tiny child she held in her arms. Mai simply stared at the mountain of a man in awe, bringing her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose as she shyly looked away. Jacob’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned closer.

“What’s wrong little one? Don’t you recognize my voice?”

It took a moment to register but Mai’s eyes quickly lit up, “Mr. Cheeseburger?” she spoke with a grin.

Jacob glared at Nayeli who could not contain the giggle that escaped from her lips. There was no way he was living this one down, at least not anytime soon. 

“Would you like to hold her?” the Lamb asked.

The last remaining Seed seemed hesitant; not that he did not want to hold her it was just the idea of being a father-well, it terrified him. Everything he had been through up to this point, every life experience you could possibly imagine could never prepare him for this moment. Cautiously, he extended his arms out, Nayeli gently placing Mai into his grasp. The child took quickly took to him, grasping at his face and his layers of clothing, excited to see that her “imaginary friend” was indeed made out of flesh and blood. Peaches and Boomer surrounded Jacob, making sure Mai did not leave their sight. She, much like Nayeli, were under their constant protection now.

The giant held the tiny girl like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was at that moment that he now had two things in this world that he would die to protect. Before Nayeli, he was destined to die protecting his brothers. No questions asked. But where they were blinded by their religious fanaticism, he began to see clearer, and it was thanks to one little lamb.

Jacob cradled Mai close to his chest, the girl finding enjoyment in playing with the dog tags that hung from around his neck. He knew the answer to the question brewing in his mind already, as evidenced by Nayeli and Mai’s mere presence here on the surface. 

“Joseph...is he?” Jacob’s voice took on a softened tone.

Nayeli looked at him with somber eyes. A simple shake of her head told him all he needed to know. This loss, in particular, was heavy, he could not deny that. He was a megalomaniac, a manipulator, and many more things, but he was still his brother. Looking down at Mai though, he’d make the same sacrifice again if it meant keeping Nayeli and their daughter safe.

 _Daughter._ That was a word that was going to take a while to get used to. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat garnered the newly reunited families attention. A smug looking Grace and Sharky had begun gathering up Nayeli and Mai’s gear, gesturing to the door.

“Sun will be up within the hour,” Grace spoke, “we should get a move on if we want to make it back to the bunker by midday.”

Nayeli and Jacob glanced at one another, unable to hold back their smiles. Hand in hand, they followed Grace and Sharky out of the house. Peaches and Boomer followed close behind the couple and child. As they descended down the porch stairs, Jacob pulled Nayeli in for another kiss, unable to get enough of her. Before their future only held dread and heartbreak much like their pasts. Now it held something else: hope. The hope that one day, Mai would come to understand that Jacob was her real father and the hope that they could one day rebuild Hope County from the ashes of Joseph’s “New Eden”.

Most importantly of all, the hope that together, as a family, they would make the darkness bright once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and for all the support. I really hope you guys enjoyed this series, <3


	12. Chapter 12

CAST:

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Ariana Greenblatt as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/my59zPt)


End file.
